Noches oscuras
by Shinoby Nehory
Summary: Una chica que tiene un trabajo a espaldas de su mama, involucrando a su mejor amigo, juntos tendrán aventuras en esa terrorífica pizzeria, pero vamos! un poco de amistad y amor no les caerían mal o si?
1. De verdad existe¡?

**Bien...se que es pésima idea hacer un fic...cuando ni siquiera he terminado ni la mitad de ellos...pero es que me es inevitable D: amo demasiado este juego como para negarle un fic echo por mis lindos dedos (?) xD bueno...derechos al respectivo creador del juego a mi solo me pertenece el fic xD**

**Advertencia: Futuro yaoi, yuri (?) y lemon ewe/ y otras cosas que se me vallan ocurriendo xD **

**Por cierto aquí son animatronics son chicos robots xD (no me besuqueare con un animatronic (?) Cx por eso serán como muchachos normales pero psss robots xD**

**Sin mas! Disfruten el fic Cx **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-Ese día en la pizzeria-**

**Dueño: que le paso al guardia!? -gritaba muy alarmado **

**Empleado: ya sabe...los animatronics...-dijo por lo bajo**

**Dueño: tendremos que buscar otro guardia...**

**Empleado: pero señor! Si continuamos así esto no terminara! -grita muy asustado **

**Dueño: El que se gane la vida con los animatronics...ese alguien es el que los liberara...-dice mas para si mismo- ve! Y pon el anuncio en el periódico! Ya sabes que hacer...**

**Empleado: Si señor...-dice resignado a hacer el pedido**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Una chica pelirroja con las puntas negras, medio bajita (1.56) blanca y con ojos color plateados se encontraba recostada en una banca. **

**Nehory: ah~ ocupo un empleo...si no lo hago yo...-aprieta fuertemente los puños- no podré comprarme mi videojuego favorito! -se queja infantil mente**

**Periódico salvaje aparece xD **

**Nehory: Mmmm? -se quita el periódico que cayo en su cara- bien veamos que trabajo puedo hacer -los empieza a revisar todos- i-imposible...-se queda en shock al ver nada mas y nada menos que el anuncio de la pizzeria que tantas veces a visto en el videojuego- debe ser una broma...-muy alarmada encierra el anuncio a su manera (y su extraña firma) y sin mas viendo la dirección se dirige hacia haya corriendo tirando el periódico**

**¿?: Nehory? Nehory!? Ah! Otra vez se olvido de mi...-llega una extraña voz y haciendo un puchero infantil, mira el periódico que estaba tirado y mira el anuncio que estaba encerrado con la firma de la chica- oh no! -sale corriendo igual a la misma dirección**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Nehory al fin llega a la pizzeria medio cansada pero la curiosidad es mas, muy sorprendida mira la gran pizzeria que ella creía falsa, muy alarmada entra lentamente al lugar viendo a todos lados muy maravillada y sin mas sin saber porque se sienta cerca de una mesa perfecta para ver el Show Stage (?)* **

**¿?: Bienvenida a Fazbear Pizza, me puede decir su orden? -dice mientras saca una pequeña libretita y una pluma **

**Nehory: claro yo quie...ro...-se queda muy shockeada al ver a Chica 2.0 viéndola sonrientemente **

**Chica 2.0: disculpe le sucede algo? -muy preocupada **

**Nehory: nah! Descuida no es nada! -ríe nerviosamente-...etto...me puedes traer una pizza chica de peperonni por favor **

**Chica 2.0: enseguida! -se da la vuelta para traer la orden- no estés tan asustada...los toys no hacemos nada...-dice antes de irse sonriente por la orden como si nada **

**Eso la dejo mas en shock de lo que estaba aunque igual intento creerle mientras esperaba la orden decidió correr el riesgo e ir a ver el lugar y el primer lugar visitado seria...Parts and Service haciendo sus movimientos ninjas logro llegar y vio que estaba muy oscuro a si que saco su ipod para poder ver bien **

**Nehory: esto da miedo...-susurra por lo bajo viendo a todos en pésimas condiciones hasta que lo vio- F-Foxy...-dice lentamente acercándose muy sonriente y nerviosa al mismo tiempo **

**Foxy se encontraba hay tirado sin hacer movimiento con los ojos cerrados **

**Nehory: Sabes...eres mi animatronic favorito...a pesar de que por culpa de BB tu siempre me matas y te maldije un millón de veces...te sigo amando -se le acerca un poco mas con precaución- creo que tengo robotfilia no? -ríe por lo bajo- siempre vas a ser mi numero 1 -le da un beso en la frente- bien me voy que si no Chica no me dará mi pizza -muy alarmada sale corriendo del lugar cerrándolo nuevamente sin darse cuenta de un animatronic había abierto los ojos**

**Nehory: Ya llegue! -se sienta en su mesa viendo que la pizza ya estaba hay **

**Chica: hasta que llegas! Creí que te habías ido y solo era una broma lo de la pizza -dice regañando la maternalmente **

**Nehory: nah! Solo fui a...inspeccionar el lugar -ríe nerviosamente de nuevo jugando con sus dedos **

**Chica: aja...y eso involucra haber ido a ver a los antiguos animatronics -dice viéndola seriamente **

**Nehory: no pude resistirlo -hace un puchero infantil**

**Chica: ah~ eres un caso perdido...bien me iré a seguir con las ordenes...y cuídate si? -se va sin mas **

**Nehory empieza a comer la pizza cuando de repente alguien le sujeta ambos hombros y se escucha una respiración muy agitada **

**¿?: Nehory! Al fin te encuentro! -dice igual tomando grandes bocanadas de aire **

**Nehory se da la vuelta y al verlo sonríe soltando una leve risa: Que te paso Itsuko? Por que andas así? -ríe aun mas **

**Itsuko: tu sabes perfectamente que no debes dejarme solo! -hace un puchero infantil sonrojando se notoriamente y unas leves lagrimas se le asoman en sus ojos color bronce **

**Nehory: si no te violan de seguro! -rie mientras lo sienta a su lado- vamos mi amor ponte a comer pizza mejor~ -rie aun mas agarrando un pedazo de pizza- di ah~ **

**Itsuko: ah~ -se sonroja aun mas abriendo su boca lentamente **

**Nehory: vez como la comida ayuda a la gente -ríe aun mas mientras le revuelve el cabello- ahora vengo iré al baño me puedes cuidar mi pizza? Si quieres come algo...pero me guardas! -mirada asesina **

**Itsuko: e-esta b-bien -se hace bolita muy asustado **

**Nehory: muy bien! -muy animada se va pero en dirección a la oficina del encargado **

**-10 minutos después-**

**Nehory: ya llegue! -sonríe mientras ve como solo hay tres pedazos de pizza- me hubieses dejado mas! -hace un puchero**

**Itsuko: t-tu casi ni comes! Ademas tardaste mucho! -hace un puchero e igual se le vuelven a llenar sus ojos de leves lagrimitas **

**Nehory: agh! Llorón! -le da un zape cariñoso (?)- adivina! Seremos desde esta noche los guardias de aquí! -grita a todo pulmón ganando se miradas raras de la gente**

**Itsuko: q-que!? -se asusta notoriamente y recuerda porque vino: t-tu sabes lo que pasa aquí! P-porque q-quedarnos!? -muy asustado se vuelve a hacer bolita mientras sus ojos se hacen grandes y llorosos **

**Nehory: no será tan malo, ademas...podremos ver a los animatronics y al fin te podrás besuquear con... **

**Itsuko: g-guarda silencio! -le tapa la boca mas rojo que una manzana mientras mira a todos lados paranoico**

**Nehory: -le lambe la mano para que la suelte lo cual funciona- bien no lo diré...pero admite que podrás hacerlo -se ríe mas alto **

**Itsuko; c-calla...-muy sonrojado mira al suelo**

**Nehory: como sea empezamos en unas horas a si que vamos a prepararnos! -se termina la pizza sobrante y sale del lugar con su mejor amigo **

**-En la casa de Nehory 11:45 pm- **

**Nehory: carajo! -va de un lugar a otro arreglándose **

**Itsuko: te dije que te arreglaras antes -dice en una esquina viéndola batallar **

**Nehory: estaba viendo yaoi! El yaoi siempre es primero! -ese comentario logro hacer sonrojar al pequeño albino***

**Itsuko: N-no era necesario que me dijeras -sonrojado mira a otro lado **

**Nehory: bien vámonos! -llevaba una blusa de manga larga negra con rayas naranjas, una bufanda negra igual con rayas grises, un short que le llegaba al muslo color negro con unas medias azules oscuro, y unas botas largas que le llegaban a la rodilla **

**Itsuko: bien...estoy listo! -muy asustado igual se para, el llevaba una camisa igual manga corta color rojo, un pantalón negro, zapatos converse y una chamarra de cuero negra y llevaba unas pulseras no a la vista por las mangas de la chamarra **

**Ya ambos iban en dirección hasta que llegan y ven al dueño **

**Dueño: bien...aquí están! Espero disfruten su estadía aquí! -sonríe el señor**

**Itsuko:... -demasiado asustado para contestar- eh? -igual muy sonrojado con sus ojos llorosos**

**Nehory: estaremos bien! -sonríe de medio lado abrazando por los hombros al pequeño llorón**

**Dueño: ejem! B-bien si necesitan algo me hablan por teléfono, mi numero esta en la oficina! A-adios! -se va muy sonrojado del lugar **

**Nehory: creo que tienes otro fan~ -canturrea al ver que el jefe ya se fue **

**Itsuko: c-callate! -muy sonrojado hace un puchero **

**Nehory: ya mi amor~ listo para...-hace voz de suspenso**

**Ambos: 7 noches en freddy's! -gritan a todo pulmón**

**Nehory: siempre quise decir eso aqui! -dice riendo muy alto **

**Itsuko: yo igual -se contagia de la risa de su amiga y mira la hora- v-vamonos! -la sujeta de su mano y salen corriendo a la oficina **

**Nehory: que carajos Itsu!? -muy extrañada por el comportamiento de el **

**Itsuko: ya son las 12:05 am! -grita muy asustado llegando a la oficina **

**Nehory: hou! -hace el sonido como si al fin comprendiera **

**Itsuko: esto será difícil...-se queja por lo bajo **

**Nehory: ya pase la 1ra noche! Esto será pan comido! -sonríe con aires de grandeza **

**Itsuko: si tu lo dices~ -susurra para si mismo **

**Continuara! OwO **

**Claro lo haré si ustedes quieren xD espero les haya gustado veo que todos ponen sus Ocs en este fandom a si que..porque yo no!? Cx hahaha bueno **

***Show Stage es que no recuerdo hay hacen el espectáculo no? Hehehe soy pésima en esto xD**

***Nehory le dice mi amor a Itsuko por broma no significa que sienta algo por el mas fuerte que au hermandad (?) **

***Itsuko es muy popular por su aspecto de chica es por eso que todos lo acosan xD **

**Creo que ya no hay nada que aclarar espero les haya gustado xD saludos! **


	2. 1ra noche de acosos Part 1

Bien aquí yo de nuevo! Gracias por sus review xD Una aclaración antes, Nehory al decir que Foxy siempre la mata y que ella ya paso la 1ra noche es una obvia referencia del juego literalmente xD Bueno creo que es la única aclaración (?) Recuerden: todos los animatronics tienen forma humana xD Sin más...el fic! -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 1ra noche

Mmm...Itsuko? -la pelirroja voltea a ver a su mejor amigo

Si...? -susurra mientras la mira asustado

Como carajos llegamos aquí!? -grita mientras intenta zafarse del fuerte amarre que le hizo Toy Freddy contra una silla

Y aquí está la chica que paso la 1ra noche como pan comido no? -dice irónicamente el albino debido a los nervios

Que? Es que en el juego es muy fácil! Solo debes ponerte la máscara cuando ya no veas a Toy Bunny en el conducto de ventilación, de echo es muy predecible~ -se ríe levemente sin poderlo evitar

Recuerda que estoy aquí! -dice un pequeño muchacho peliazul claro y delgado con sus mejillas notoriamente sonrojadas, unos enormes (tanto como sus pestañas) ojos verdes y unas medianas orejitas igual azules de conejo

De hecho es tu culpa Itsuko! -ignora el quejido del "conejito de juguete" y regaña al otro

Porque mi culpa!? -se queja más el albino mientras hace un puchero

Por tu maravillosamente inoportuna atmósfera de "viólame, estoy disponible, uke violable asegurado" -se queja notoriamente ignorando el notorio sonrojo del albino y la cara de confusión del animatronic

P-pero si tu te hubieses callado! Tal vez estuviésemos libres! Además fue tu idea! -se defiende el contrario y ambos empiezan a pelear ignorando al conejito que miraba todo muy confundido

Flash Back

-The Ofice 3:00 am-

Wooow vamos muy bien -festejaba la pelirroja aprovechando que no había ido nadie

Tienes razón! Esto es fácil! -sonríe juguetona mente

-ruidos en el conducto de ventilación derecho (?)-

A de ser Toy Bonnie! -ya sabiendo quien era- o-oye Itsuko...-susurra por lo bajo

No me digas que ya te dio miedo Ney! Hahaha -ríe sin poderlo evitar

Claro que no idiota! -le da un zape ignorando el quejido de dolor del contrario- solo tenemos una máscara...

Q-que!? E-entonces que haremos? -saca su lado miedoso mientras tiembla notoriamente

Pues...yo me pongo la máscara y tu sobrevives! -dice muy firme en su decisión

Que!? Entonces el me matara! -grita con cara de: debes estar bromeando

No te preocupes...tú tienes un aura "especial" te apuesto a que no te hará nada...confía en mí! -sonríe confiadamente y escucha la estática así que rápidamente se pone la máscara no dejando replicar al contrario

Itsuko solo se le pega a ella muy asustado sin saber qué hacer y hay...lo vio...Toy Bonnie se le acercaba lentamente

N-no me mates...-se sonrojaba temblando mientras hacía aún más grandes y llorosos sus ojos sin el proponérselo

S-si Foxy estuviese aquí...ufff...ni quiero pensarlo...-Toy Bonnie sacude su cabeza más sonrojado de lo que estaba y se acerca más al pequeño albino haciendo que este retrocediera mas

N-ney? Alguna ayudita? -dice muy nervioso y asustado

Mmm...Ahorita que pase el fanservice te ayudo! -dice muy sonrojada debajo de la mascara

Eres una mala ami...-se calla al ver a Toy demasiado cerca de el

Eres demasiado lindo~ -le acaricia su mejilla mientras se acerca mas

G-gracias...-más sonrojado que una manzana mientras desvía la mirada debido a la pena

Te verás hermoso en ese traje~ -dice con una sonrisa sádicamente angelical

Q-que!? Me meterás aun así en un traje! -dice más asustado que antes

Claro! Crees que dejare una hermosura como tu sin un traje? -dice muy firme

Oye espera un momento conejito de juguete! -dice la pelirroja al fin metiendo se- yo quiero fanservice! Y no dejare que metas a mi bebe a un maldito traje! -dice con mirada asesina y un aura con fuego a su alrededor -no literal xD-

Fanservice? Y tu quien rayos eres como para pelear por el!? -dice enfadado al ver "Toy Freddy" decirle eso por defender a ese chico

Soy su mejor amiga! Y su ama! A si que quiero fanservice ahora! -dice quitándose esa molesta mascara dejando al libre su cara enojada

T-Tu no eras…!? Agh! Olvídalo…Tú te verás también muy bien en un traje~ -dice muy confiado mientras se acerca poco a poco a Nehory para el poco alivio de Itsuko

Etto...ahora la ayudita Its? -dice un poco nerviosa

"Después del fanservice" -dice con ironía solo para molestarla por el mal rato

Oye! Esa es mi frase! -dice enfadada por su frase robada pero ve como Toy Bonnie deja de acercarse a ella y mira algo detrás de ella y mira a Itsuko que igual está sorprendida mente asustado

Ufff...me arrepentiré de ver...-voltea lentamente para encontrarse a un chico alto, peli café, ojiazul, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, con su sombrero negro y unas pequeñas orejitas café de oso

Clientes nuevos~? -dice divertidamente mientras carga a la pelirroja

Oye que te crees!? Suelta me maldito oso! -dice levemente sonrojada y pateando a todos lados

Ya cálmate! O tu transformación será más dolorosa! -dice aún más sádicamente el ojiazul

N-nos pueden dejar ir...p-por favor~ -dice el albino intentando chantajear con su lindura

Pues...podría pensarlo si...-dice Toy Bonnie mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Itsuko

Y-yo...-se calla sonrojando se aún más al ser besado por ese chico conejo cerrando sus ojos fuertemente

Kyaaa! Que hermoso! -grita muy sonrojada y moviendo aún mas

Mantente quieta...-dice levemente sonrojado desvía la mirada de la "parejita"

Que lindos! Eh?...-muy sonrojada deja de gritas al ver la mirada de terror del albino mientras Toy Bonnie intentaba sobrepasarse

A no! Eso sí que no! -sin saber cómo le mordió la oreja con fuerza al "osito" haciendo que este la suelte muy sonrojado- oye tu conejo de cuarta! Déjalo en paz! -grita muy enfadada

N-Ney...-la mira ya resbalándose ya las lágrimas- s-si lo hago, seremos libres~ -dice con una forzada sonrisa

Libres ni que nada! Nadie te forzara Its! -dice muy enfadada mientras rápidamente lo jala separándolo del contrario

Hey! Que te pasa! -dice enfadado el conejo de que le quitaran a su presa

Nada! Y si se te ocurre acercártele! Juro que esta vez me va a valer de que eres un animatronic y me vengare! -grita muy enfadada mientras abraza más contra ella al albino

Bien! Vámonos ya! -el castaño carga a ambos pero nota que ambos se dejaron, el albino porque está en shock y la pelirroja por lo enojada que esta

Yo me llevo al albino~ -dice el Toy mientras se acerca al castaño

Aléjate carajo! -grita el albino por primera vez muy enojado y asustado mientras cierra sus ojos fuertemente

Y a si ambos chicos fueron llevados a la sala

Fin del flash back

Espero salir pronto de esta -dice la pelirroja viendo con trabajo la hora 5:30 am si la hacían

Yo no lo creo a si marinera~ -dice una fuerte y sensual voz

F-Foxy...-susurra por lo bajo muy sorprendida

Continuara OwO

Woow creo que escribí mucho xD Espero les haya gustado Cx Emmm puede que actualice los fines de semana por ahora es que pues estoy en semana de exámenes ya casi salgo de vacaciones a si que no hay problem xD hehehe bueno! Saludos! Espero les haya gustado! Dejen review ya que ustedes me motivan a seguir *o*/ Bueno saludos! Cx


	3. 1ra noche de acosos Part 2

Bueno aquí con el tercer capitulo *o*/ Bn! Mmm...aclaración: este...ellos están en formas "humanas" y dicen que nos meterán en un traje a si que como me da flojera investigar y x pues igual los trajes serán los cuerpos roboticos a si que la muerte es peor ya que están mas pegaditos (?) hahaha bueno eso es todo mmm...el juego no me pertenece solo el fanfic y sin mas la conti! *o*  
>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Yo no lo creo así marinera~ -dijo la fuerte y sensual voz de un pelirrojo

F-Foxy...-muy impresionada se sonroja notoriamente haciendo que ella mire al suelo para que no se mire

Awww mira se sonrojo por ti Foxy~ -dice en burla el conejito

Cállate conejito de juguete! -dice mas sonrojada aun y con mirada asesina

Jum! B-Bueno...eso no importa marinero! Lo que importa es la transformación -dice con un leve ¿¡sonrojo!? Y rápidamente pone cara seria y sonrisa sádica

Bn! Solo falta Toy Freddy y Toy Chica para empezar la transformación~ -decía muy aburrido el peli azul mientras le dirigía leves miradas al albino

Oye Ney...-susurra el albino

Que pasa Its? -le corresponde el susurro con duda

Tengo hambre...-se queja como niño chiquito

Pues te aguantas hasta las 6:00 después de todo si sobreviviremos~ -dice muy confiada con una sonrisa altanera

Claro que no mira! -le hace una seña con la mirada para que vea a Toy Freddy y Toy Chica que se acercaban a la puerta

Que hora es~? -hace el tono de Adventure Time

Es hora de la comida/apuesta! -dicen ambos gritando haciendo que ambos pelirrojo y peli azul los miren raros

Apuesta menso! -hace un puchero la pelirroja y vuelve a susurrar

Sumimasen! -se sonroja bajando la mirada-es que en serio tengo hambre...

Bueno, ya...escucha -se pone nerviosa al ver a los dos toys faltantes ya enfrente con el conejito de juguete y su pirata...¿¡SU pirata!? Sacude fuertemente su cabeza- l-la apuesta es...si sobrevivimos...tu debes hacer mas fanservice con Toy~ admite que el te gusta nene a si que te la estoy dejando fácil...si perdemos...yo me besare con...-se sonroja aun mas ya pensando en alguien

Con Mangle! -dice muy emocionado y sonriendo malvadamente

Pero...el podría quitarme mi lóbulo frontal...-susurra por lo bajo muy sorprendida del reto

Es lo divertido...aceptas!? -grita mas entusiasmado

Agh! Acepto! Pero debe ser un fanservice bueno! -susurra por lo bajo haciendo un puchero

Y si nos cortan aunque sea un poco pierdes! -dice con mirada malvada

Acepto! -grita encaprichada ganando ya la atención de los cuatro animatronics que estaban...hablando entre si...

Bien...ya vamos a transformarlos...-decía mas enojado que sádico y agarra bruscamente la cara de Nehory

Oye...tranquilo viejo~ comete un snicker~ -dice en broma con una mueca de dolor

Grrr...-gruñe por lo bajo mientras le pide una mascara de repuesto a Toy Chica y ella rápidamente se la pasa sonriendo levemente sádica

Oye! Transformame primero a mi osito de felpa! - grita enfadado el albino al ver como trataba a su mejor amiga

Primero sufrirá esta niña luego serás tu! -dice mientras le ponía la mascara poco a poco

Agh! Maldición! -grita la pelirroja cerrando sus ojos fuertemente

Déjala! -grita el albino intentando zafarse de los amarres del oso

Oye marinero creo que deberíamos deja...-se calla al escuchar el ruido del timbre

Ring...ring...ring...Yay!

Tsk! S-salvada...-susurra por lo bajo el peli cafe mientras deja de ejercer presión y regresa a su puesto

N-nehory!? Estas bien!? -le pregunta muy preocupado el oji dorado*

Jum! -el capitán pirata tose para calmar al albino y se acerca lentamente a la pelirroja

Que le harás!? -dice muy asustado y mas desesperado por salir

Guarda silencio! -le grita a mientras levanta su garfio y de un zarpazo logra dejar libre a la pelirroja

Wooow...-dice sorprendido el pequeño

Agh! Al fin! -se quita la mascara con dolor revelando unas cuantas cortadas pero no graves debido al poco esfuerzo que hubo al ponérsela

Te toca a ti niño~ -se acerca e igual que con Nehory de un zarpazo lo dejo libre

Oye gracias! -le dice inocentemente el albino con un sonrojo

D-de nada -se sonroja levemente ante la lindura del menor

Porque nos ayudas? -dice un poco desconfiada y celosa acercando se al menor abrazándolo protectora mente

Por nada que les interese ya me voy...-dice bruscamente mientras se dirige al pasillo- ademas escuche todo lo que me dijiste hoy en la tarde...-susurra por lo bajo antes de desaparecer en las sombras

Que dijo? -dice un confundido llorón

N-nada...-dice demasiado roja ya que ella escucho perfectamente lo que dijo -(m-me oyó!? C-como!? E-el estaba apagado...no!?) se torturaba la pelirroja cada vez mas y mas roja

Yo gane! -grita el menor estirando se ya parado de esa molesta silla

Eh!? -dice confundida la pelirroja debido a sus pensamientos

Yo gane la apuesta~ a si que te besaras con Mangle~ -dice bromeando mientras bailaba divertidamente

N-no! Ni me corte casi! -dice intentando zafarse del problema

A si y que es esto? -le pasa un dedo por la cara y al retirarlo lo tiene con un poco de sangre

Un beso verdad?...-dice en toque de rendición

Hai! -grita muy emocionado con su victoria

Bien lo haré en la segunda noche! Pero ya vámonos a casa! Que mi mama me hará un escándalo al ver que no estoy en mi cama! -dice la pelirroja yendo con su albino favorito por sus cosas a la oficina

Que!? Tu mama no sabe que tienes empleo!? -dice sorprendido el albino

Nop! De echo ella cree que continuo durmiendo ya que yo me despierto como a las 9:00 am -sonríe juguetona mente agarrando la mano de Itsuko y van corriendo a la salida sin notar las miradas asesinas de la mitad de los animatronics

Oh! Que tal chicos? Como les fue? -dice el jefe del lugar un joven de unos 25 años pelinegro, piel pálida y unos hermosos ojos verdes

Muy bien~ -sonríe la pelirroja olvidando sus cortes

Y esas cortadas? -dice preocupado el mayor tomando la cara de la pelirroja con preocupación paternal

N-no es nada! S-solo me corte al caerme...si eso! -dice la pelirroja nerviosa ante la cercanía mientras Itsuko hacia un facepalm

Espero sea cierto~ -sonríe cariñosamente mientras se aleja levemente- bien debo ir a la oficina, los veo en la noche niños...oh por cierto! Su adelanto! -les da a cada uno su pago

Nos paga por cada día que pasa? -dice sorprendido el albino

Si, porque? -dice confundido el mayor sin dejar su sonrisa

Por nada, con su permiso señor~ -dice la pelirroja con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo

Vallan con cuidado~ -les sonríe por ultima vez mientras se dirige a su oficina y los niños se van

Mientras un zorrito miraba la escena muy enfadado

-Ya afuera de la casa de Nehory-

Me divertí mucho! Aunque ya valí hoy~ -dice bromeando y bajando la mirada

Nah! Yo se que lo disfrutaras...por algo se parece a Foxy -hace tono pícaro inconscientemente*

Hahaah no lo niego~ -ríe ante la ocurrencia- bueno..ya me voy...que muero de sueño! Descansas te cuidas, te quiero Its~ -le da un beso en el cachete de despedida

N-nos vemos Ney igual te quiero~ -sonríe notoriamente sonrojado mientras va a la casa de alado y a si ambos se meten a su casa

Nehory que haces despierta tan temprano? -le dice su mama muy sorprendida bajando las escaleras al no notar que acaba de llegar

Es que me dio un poco de sed y pues baje a tomar agua hehehe -sonríe nerviosamente

Y dormiste con esa ropa? -dice confundida la mama

Si de echo! Es que estaba muy cansada...igual ire a dormir mami, hasta al rato~ -sube corriendo las escaleras para ir a su cuarto

Claro! Dulces sueños! -le grita su mama mientras se iba a preparar el desayuno

Continuana OwO

* le puse ojidorado porque no se me gusto mas ese color a si que desde ahora es ojidorado xD *Es demasiado inocente como para hacerlo a propósito xD

Bn espero les haya gustado dejen review si les gusto ya que ustedes me motivan a continuarlo! Saludos! Buenos días/tardes/noches! Y sobre todo les mando los saludos desde mi camita calientita con la hermosa lluvia de afuera (?) bueno ya el sueño me afecta al escribir xD bueno sayonara! Cx


	4. 2da noche, besos y celos

Bueno ya regrese! Espero me hayan extrañado D:

Bueno! Espero les guste este cap gracias por los reviews ustedes me motivan a seguir escribiendo! *o*

Bueno sin mas espero les guste

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Llevaba unas horas durmiendo cuando de pronto...-

Nehory! Ya levántate! Ya son las 11:30 -le grita su mama desde abajo

Si...-se despierta toda adormilada y con su cabello todo revuelto

El desayuno ya está listo! Ya puedes bajar! -le sigue gritando su mama

Ya bajo! -grita igual soltando un largo bostezo mientras se dirige al baño para lavarse la cara

-Al terminar ya baja toda medio despierta y baja a desayunar-

Gracias por la comida -empieza a comer muy hambrienta

Creo que tenías un poco de hambre~ -dice con una gotita anime

Claro! Desde la madrugada tenía hambre! -continua comiendo muy hambrienta

Ufff te hubieses echo algo de comer~ -dice en tono de resignación mientras se dirige a la sala

Si supieras...-susurra por lo bajo la oji plateada

-Ya la pelirroja al terminar de comer se dirige a su cuarto y se acuesta sin dudarlo en su cama-

Ufff...tengo tanto sueño...-se le empiezan a cerrar los ojos y cuando está a punto de dormirse

Nehory! Vas a ir a la escuela? Ya son las 12:35 -le grita su mama de nuevo

Que!? Tan tarde!? -rápidamente sale de su cama y se va directo a la ducha

-Rápidamente luego de eso ya sala cambiada y con el cabello mojado-

Qué bueno que hice el horario ayer..-se para a ver el reloj 12:55- ya me voy! Me peino haya! -sale como corriendo del diablo y al llegar a la parada del autobús se para y lo empieza a esperar

-Ya al llegar rápidamente se sube a él y empieza a esperar a llegar pronto, pero su suerte empeora al escuchar que una llanta se ponchó, así que pararon en la llantera y Nehory tuvo que irse prácticamente corriendo de nuevo-

La 1:10! -mira la hora sorprendida mientras sigue corriendo, cruza la calle al ver que no hay carros y al fin logra llegar

Al fin! -grita por lo bajo mientras logra formarse en su grupo que se encontraban en la cancha para una asamblea

Tarde de nuevo? -le dice su albino amigo desde su lugar

He llegado en peores y más tardes momentos -ríe por lo bajo dejando su mochila y acomodando se

-Luego de ese drama, ya al fin luego de clases aburridas llega a Español-

Oh! Genial! El profe se va y yo no puedo...-se queja por lo bajo la pelirroja con un suspiro indignado

Ya no te quejes, es mejor venir a estudiar que estar aburrido en casa -dice el pequeño albino con un puchero

Lo dices porque eres el único que se aburre, además que a ti no te afecto la desvelada!? -grita muy desesperada sin importarle que la vean raro ya que su grito retumbo más que los otros

Emmm...de echo yo me desvelo diario~ hehehe es algo normal~ -ríe por lo bajo con una mirada nerviosa

Wooow...yo estoy acostumbrada pero no tanto -hace su puchero

Bien entonces, lista para cumplir tu reto esta noche~? -le dice juguetonamente el albino

Hai! Hai! No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto...-susurra para sí misma

Es tu culpa por hacer esto -ríe aún más alto el menor

-En eso suena el timbre dejando que una manada de salvajes estudiantes se estanquen en la puerta por querer salir-

Oh! Itsuko! Vamos a ver el nuevo dibujo que está pegado en la pared!* -dice emocionada la pelirroja

Claro! -dice igual de emocionado mientras sigue a su amiga

Q-que...? -dice confundida al ver ese dibujo

Wooow...admito que esta bueno el dibujo...pero...wooow...-dice sin poder formular palabra en su boca

Sabes qué? Vámonos...-dice medio seria mientras da la vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida

Awww~ no me digas que estas ce-lo-sa~ -dice riendo tiernamente por lo bajo mientras se va detrás de ella dejando el dibujo bien echo de Chica dándole un beso en el cachete a Foxy

Oh! Cállate! -grita muy enfadada y sobre todo sonrojada mientras camina más rápido escuchando las risas de su bipolar amigo detrás

-Luego de eso pasaron las clases hasta llegar a receso y de receso a fin de clases-

Genial! Al fin salimos de vacaciones! -grita muy emocionada la pelirroja viendo su reloj 7:00 pm

Si! Al fin libres! -grita igual emocionado

Vamos a mi casa a comer! -dice agarrándolo de la mano y sin darle excusa se lo lleva a rastras a su casa

-Ya en su casa y luego de la regañada a Nehory por no avisar al fin ambos estaban en su cuarto comiendo-

Ya son las 10:00 pm hehehe se nota que pasa el tiempo rápido -ríe aun comiendo mientras juega videojuegos en el play con Itsuko

Hehehe lo se! Oye y si le dices a tu mama que vamos a ir a dormir a mi casa? Digo después de todo me conoce desde hace tiempo -ríe por lo bajo

Y luego vives tan lejooos~ -Ríe por lo bajo mientras se para y está a punto de salir del cuarto- ahora vuelvo~

-Luego de un rato al fin logra convencer a su mama y al fin llegan a la casa de Itsuko-

Bien, son ya las 11:20 se nota que duraste mucho en convencerla -dice el albino ya cuando la pelirroja saludo a los padres de este y ya llegando al cuarto

Hahaha lo sé -ríe alegremente- deberías arreglarte, tu duras más que una chica que en su primera cita -ríe aguantando se fuertemente las ganas de reírse

C-claro que no! -grita muy sonrojado ganando se voces de fondo que decían: cállate, algunos debemos de dormir, mañana entro temprano a la escuela, etc.

Ya vete a arreglar -ríe por lo bajo mientras lo empuja levemente

Ya voy! -hace un puchero mientras se empieza a arreglar

Ya salí! -grita mientras el albino tiene su característica sudadera de cuero negro, una camisa color verde, un pantalón de mezclilla, y unos zapatos negros

Ja! Al fin ahora a jugar videojuegos! -grita emocionada ella llevaba una blusa negra pegada al cuerpo de tirantes con unos guantes negros, una falda color negro con gris que le llegaba al muslo, unas medias color negro, unos tenis, y una boina gris

Segura que llegaremos a tiempo? -sonríe nerviosamente

Claro! Confía en mi~ -sonríe por lo bajo mientras se pone en posición para jugar

-Tiempo después 11:55-

Y luego dices que yo soy el que me tardo! -grita el albino corriendo con la pelirroja detrás de el

Etto...no creí que duraría tanto! -grita en modo de queja mientras ve la pizzeria ya en frente de ellos

Siempre duras mucho -hace un puchero el oji dorado

Nah! Lo que cuenta que llegamos y son las...12:02!? -grita asustada mientras agarra de la mano al menor y entran corriendo a la pizzeria cerrando con seguro y yendo de golpe a la oficina

Ni el encargado nos esperó~ -jadea por lo bajo el albino

Lose~ -igual jadea cansadamente la muchacha

Bueno...apuesta! -grita el albino muy emocionado

Etto...b-bien...p-pero debo esperar a que llegue! -grita muy sonrojada

Bien! Ahora...-dice el albino muy emocionado

2da noche en Freddy's! -gritan ambos muy emocionados

Wooow...esto será una buena costumbre -ríe por lo bajo la muchacha

Bien...mmm...jugamos videojuegos? -dice el albino mientras saca los game boys (?)

Claro! Pero esta vez tendremos control...si? -dice la pelirroja no segura de sus palabras

Claro! -dice el albino mientras empieza a jugar con ella

-2:00 am-

-luego de "escuchar" la llamada del tipo del teléfono y seguir jugando-

Bien...ya me canse, supongo que son las 12...2:00 am!? -grita muy asustada

Te dije que no jugáramos! -dice el albino mientras le quita la tablet a la pelirroja para ver a los animatronic

Ja! Ahora me echas la culpa!? -dice fingiendo indignación mientras revisa los conductos y el pasillo

Bien, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica se movieron~ -dice levemente atemorizado- oh! Ahora se movió ese mocosito...b-ballon boy! Y mangle! -muy asustado el albino

Ja! Tan rápido lo besare~ -dice la muchacha con un sonrojo y susto mientras no nota un golpe en el pasillo

Oíste eso? -pregunta el menor con mirada asustadiza

Emmm...no..-prende la lámpara y nota a Foxy sobando se el puño

F-foxy!? -gritan ambos muy asustados abrazando se fuertemente

No sean miedosos! Y apaga la luz! Me encandila! -dice de mal humor intentando taparse de la luz

Gomen! -grita muy nerviosa la pelirroja apagando la luz y de repente escucha una risa de un niño

No! Ballon boy! Hoy no! -grita muy nerviosa la menor

No me digas que le tienes miedo~ -sonrie por lo bajo con nerviosismo

Ese maldito mocoso! Siempre me mata en la 2da noche! Si no fuera por Sakery* no hubiésemos pasado a la 3ra noche -dice muy resentida viendo los conductos de ventilación

Sakery? -dice muy confundido el albino

Es mi prima, ya luego la conocerás~ -dice como si nada y viendo la hora ya eran las 3:30

-Escuchan de golpe los sonidos del conducto de ventilación-

Ah! Es ballon! Y...Mangle! Bien! Ponte la máscara! -La pelirroja saca una máscara de los animatronics e igual se la pone

De donde rayos sacaste eso? -dice muy confundido el menor*

Me la regalaron hace tiempo! -ríe por lo bajo y se la pone obligando al contrario a hacer lo mismo

Ya voy! Puedo solo! -hace un puchero sonrojado mientras se pone la máscara rápidamente

Ambos escuchan como el pequeño de ojos grandes y mejillas sonrojadas quería entrar pero al ver a ambos con las máscaras simplemente se da media vuelta y se vuelve a ir por el conducto

Sugoi! Al fin podemos quitarnos las máscaras~ -dice la pelirroja con emoción mientras se la quita

Si lo se! Espera...no te la quites! -grita asustado al escuchar la estática muy asustado mira la tablet y lo poco que ve debido a la cámara es un signo parpadeante rojo- oh rayos! -rápidamente va a un botón especial y lo presiona dándole cuerda a la cajita musical* y salvando se por poco

Porque? No seas exa...-es interrumpida por un fuerte grito mientras siente un cuerpo encima de ella

Oye! Déjala! -muy asustado el albino sin saber que hacer

Es hora de una pequeña mordida~ -dice sensualmente un albino, peliblanco, sonrojado igual que los otros Toy y sobre todo se podía notar su endoesqueleto completamente y sobre todo tenía otra cabeza en su cuello ignoro completamente al otro albino oji dorado

Emm...-se sonroja notoriamente la pelirroja- e-entonces si eres hombre...

Dijiste algo? -dice el albino a punto de morderla

N-no dije nada! -se sonroja aún más mientras mira por el rabillo del ojo el pasillo intentando imaginar que el pirata no la vea

B-bien...N-ney? -dice el oji dorado nerviosamente

Lista! -dice la pelirroja mientras rápidamente le da un beso al albino en su mejilla sonrojada, haciendo que estas se pongan rápidamente rojas

Q-que rayos haces!? -grita shokeado el albino mientras se aleja levemente

Emmm...besando a un animatronic albino que resulto ser tu -dice la pelirroja intentando alivianar el ambiente y el calor de sus mejillas

Y-yo debo matarte! Logre entrar! Son las reglas! -intenta morderle la cabeza pero se contiene

Ufff esto es un dramon!* -dice el oji dorado por lo bajo mientras come papitas de la mochila de la pelirroja eran ya las 3:00 am

No! Yo sé que tu no me quieres matar! -grita muy "segura" de sí misma

Porque tan segura? -dice intentando borrar los nervios en su voz

P-porque si quisieras matarme no dudarías en hacerlo~ -dice más segura con esa frase

Mañana te matare eso tenlo por seguro!...-grita mientras le muerde sensualmente el cuello

Kya! Q-que rayos!? -grita muy sonrojada

Nos vemos luego~ -susurra sensualmente mientras se separa relamiendo se los labios mientras se va por el conducto

Woow Ney! Sobreviviste a Mangle! -grita emocionado al fin quitándose la mascara

S-si...eso creo -se intenta parar quedando se sentada en el suelo mientras se pone una mano en su cuello justo donde quedo la mordida del animatronic

Nunca creo que esa fuera la mordida del 87~ -ríe por lo bajo

C-cállate ya! -grita muy sonrojada escuchan otros sonidos del conducto de ventilación- Otra vez!? Quien es ahora!? -grita más sonrojada y enfadada

Emmm...T-Toy...B-bonnie...-susurra por lo bajo el albino muy nervioso mientras se sonroja al máximo sin poderlo evitar

Hay viene tu Romeo, Julieta~ -sonríe burlonamente la oji plateada

Calladita, te vez más b-bonita! -grita muy sonrojado el menor

Ya! Ya! Vamos a calmarnos! Mientras tengas la máscara no te hará nada...la caja musical! -recuerda de golpe la pelirroja muy asustada

Mientras a ti te besuqueaban el cuello, yo revisaba la cajita musical y las cámaras como buen guardia de seguridad que soy~ -dice con un enorme orgullo

Huy! Si claro~ si fuera tú me pondría la máscara ya que hay viene Bon-Bon...-dice al alumbrar el conducto derecho y verlo hay apunto de entrar

Kya! -muy asustado el menor se pone la máscara rápidamente- ya quiero que sean las 6:00 am! -grita muy nervioso

Y apenas son las 4:30 am -se ríe internamente mientras se pone la máscara justo a tiempo para ver como Toy Bonnie entra al cuarto y mira fijamente a ambos y sin más se va sin decir palabras

Creo que lo engañamos...-susurra por lo bajo la pelirroja quitándose la mascara

Si eso creo...-igual se la quita el albino suspirando alivianada mente

Ahhh! -se escucha el grito de un animatronic mientras sienten ambos el cuerpo de alguien encima de ellos

Otra vez esta sensación! -grita la pelirroja ya sin aire de tan pesado que estaban

Y eso que creí que te gustaría estar conmigo marinera -dice con un toque de malicia en su voz el pelirrojo

F-Foxy...? -se sonroja aún más al verlo encima de ambos y mira que la tablet que estaba en el escritorio mostraba un signo parpadeante color naranja y haciendo señas al albino hicieron su plan

De hecho...te extrañe Foxy! -se abraza al animatronic dejando muy a la sorda libre al albino y este rápidamente logra seguir dándole cuerda a la cajita

A si? Eso no se notó hace poco marinera~ -dice con su toque sensual con una leve molestia que se notaba poco en su rostro

De que hablas? -dice la pelirroja levemente asustada más por el albino que por ella, 5:30 si la hace!

Creo que encontraste un nuevo animatronic favorito no? -dice aun con un toque más enfadado mientras bajaba su parche

Eh? No...De hecho tú sigues siendo mi favorito, porque dices eso? -muy confundida la pelirroja y con toque de curiosidad

Porque no creo que andes regalando besos a todos los animatronics o sí? -dice muy enfadado el pelirrojo

Disculpa? -se sonroja más la muchacha

-Mientras con Itsuko-

Rayos! Ya viene Bon-Bon de nuevo! -muy asustado se pone la máscara y ve a Toy Bonnie entrar a la oficina

Sé que eres tú! -dice el peliazul muy confiado

C-como lo sabes? -dice muy asustado sin querer quitares la mascara

Porque tiemblas demasiado...-dice viendo como no paraba de temblar

Q-que quieres de mi...-muy asustado se quita la máscara revelando sus ojos llorosos y sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas

Agh! No puedo soportarlo! -lo besa ferozmente mientras lo sujeta de su cintura

El albino al sentirse besado de esa forma cierra sus ojos fuertemente mientras en esta ocasión pasa sus delgados brazos por el cuello del animatronic

-Con Nehory-

Se nota que mi remplazo es para ti el favorito no? -dice con un toque de celos en su voz

C-claro que no! S-solo fue...-se sonroja aún más sin poder articular palabra alguna

Si claro! Es tu favorito! Ya me remplazaste como todos lo hacen! -grita muy enfadado el pelirrojo

Agh!...c-claro que no! Tu siempre serás mi favorito! -grita segura de si misma mientras se abraza más a el

Si claro! Y por eso lo besaste no!? -entrecierra sus ojos con enfado y recelo

Amm...estas celoso? -dice muy confundida la menor con un sonrojo más grande

Que!? Claro que no! Es solo que...agh! No sé por qué hablo contigo mejor te mato como a todos y a si será más fácil! -dice muy enfadado y confundido pero con un sonrojo notorio al ser descubierto poniendo se en pose para morderla

Sabes? No me molestaría darte a ti también un beso..-muy sonrojada sin saber que decir mientras se apega más a él como niña chiquita mira la hora 5:55

Yo no quiero beso! Te matare y punto! -se acerca para poder morderla

(Ahora o nunca!) -piensa mientras rápidamente le da un leve beso en su nariz dejando al animatronic shockeado y sobre todo muy sonrojado

Q-que!?...-muy sonrojado sin saber que decir el pelirrojo

Te dije que no me molestaría~ -se apega cariñosamente a el

E-eres una tonta...te juro que mañana te matare...-dice muy sonrojado y sin saber porque no se quiere separar del abrazo

Haha...ya van dos...-susurra por lo bajo la menor

Que dijiste? -dice el pirata curioso

Nada solo...-se calla al escuchar el ping! Ping! Ping! Yay! Con voces de niños pequeños- oh! Mira la hora debemos irnos y tu igual...-se zafa rápidamente del abrazo dejando en el suelo a Foxy y ella ya parada

Como...? -dice confundido el del parche al ver la velocidad de la contraria

Sabes? Tú sigues siendo mi animatronic favorito! -dice emocionada mientras le acaricia levemente las orejitas de zorrito

Y-yo me largo! -grita muy enfadado por el bochorno y de un manotazo se separa y se va por el pasillo

Hay Foxy...amo a los tsunderes como tu! -dice muy emocionada- oh! Si! Itsuko! -voltea a verlo- Itsuko? -se sorprende al verlo desarreglado y muy rojo de mas

Emmm? Paso algo mientras no te vigilaba? -muy curiosa y con su sentido fujoshi al máximo

N-nada! Ya vámonos! -dice muy sonrojado tomando sus cosas y yendo se muy rápido

E-espérame! -dice igual tomando sus cosas y yendo detrás de el

-Ya en la casa de Itsuko-

Bien, puedes dormir en mi cama yo dormiré en esta cama inflable

Claro! Que caballeroso, digno de mi amor mío~ -dice coquetamente haciendo sonrojar al contrario

V-vamos a dormir! -dice muy sonrojado metiéndose en la cama tapándose completamente

Ah~ eres un amor~ -dice para molestarlo más mientras se mete en su cama correspondiente

Buenas mañanas~ -dicen ambos después para quedarse dormidos ambos al instante

-Pov Itsuko-

Flash back

Luego de que Toy Bonnie lo dejara libre de aquel apasionado beso, le empezó a levantar levemente su camiseta repartiendo leves besos en su cuello

B-bon-B-bon...d-deja...-se sonroja aún más temblando notoriamente mientras se sujeta firmemente de los hombros del contrario

Bon-Bon? Me gusta~ -sonríe con perversidad mientras le intenta quitar su sudadera

N-no...Ahora no B-Bon-Bon...-muy sonrojado intenta separarlo

Y después si?~ -dice aún más interesado en la respuesta

Y-yo...-lo interrumpe el sonido de la campana literalmente

Te salvaste por esta vez pequeño~ -lo besa fuerte pero apasionadamente por última vez antes de desaparecer por el conducto de ventilación

Fin del flash back

Aaahhh! No era necesario todo ese show! Odio todo esto!...él no me gusta es imposible! El solo es un acosar de primera...agh! Este tipo me dejara con una buena migraña...no es amor...de esto estoy seguro...-pensaba un pequeño albino muy sonrojado mientras al fin se quedaba dormido

Continuara OwO

Bueno espero les haya gustado! Si tiene errores de ortografía pues...que pena me da flojera revisarlo y aparte lo escribí en mi ipod xD

Bueno! Espero les haya gustado dejen sus review! Son gratis! Se que escribí mucho...pero lo escribí para que vean que no me olvido de este fic xD bueno mmm aclaraciones (?):

*Es que en la vida real en mi salón de español según el profe los dibujos anime que están pegados son de la profe de la mañana y ya lleva días este pero en serio! Mire un dibujo de Chica dándole un beso a Foxy! Coloreado y todo súper lindo y yo ahajshajah pero no pude sacarle foto y ahora menos ya que estoy de vacaciones D:

*hahaha siii Sakery te acuerdas que en un fic tu me metiste sin mi permiso? Ahora te la aplique xD

*lo saque de Adventure Time la palabra dramon x3

*oh! Por cierto Itsuko es menor que Nehory xD

* de echo olvide la cajita musical en el cap anterior gomen por el error D:

*En mi fic Mangle es hombre xD

Creo que esto es todo xD

Saludos! Espero los review buenos dias/tardes/noches

En mi caso ahorita serian noches ya que lo estoy escribiendo de noche pero apuesto a que lo estoy subiendo ahorita que es de mañana xD bueno sayonara que tengo sueño cx


	5. La nueva integrante

Bien no sé porque ando muy motivada a actualizar este fic! Así que aquí me tienen xD

Por cierto este fic y secretos de mi cuarto estarán en el mismo "universo" habrán leves referencias más sin embargo no morirás si no lees el otro fic Cx

Digo como Nehory sale en ambos fics pues por eso digo que estarán en la misma línea de tiempo más sin embargo no me saldré del drama original de cada fic, digo solo para aclarar Cx y de todos modos yo aclarare esas referencias si es que no leen el otro fic aviso x3 sin más! Espero disfruten el fic!

PD: Por cierto! Hoy ya pase hasta la noche 6 estoy super emocionada shjahasjah al punto de que por eso actualice xD

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece mas que mis ocs y la historia Cx

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-1:00 pm-

Ahhh~ que bien dormí, apuesto a que Ney sigue dormida...le daré un susto~ -dice el inocente albino al ver un bulto entre las cobijas en su cama

Despierta dormilona! -se avienta encima del bulto y nota como es demasiado suavecito- Nehory? -quita las sabanas y nota como solo son puras almohadas

Me ganaste esta vez Nehory~ -hace una sonrisa de lado y se para energéticamente y se dirige a la cocina- apuesto a que Ney está violando a mi refrigerador~ -ríe ante su mismo comentario

Nehory buenos di...as? -dice extrañado al estar prácticamente solo y nota como hay dos notas pegadas en el refrigerador-

1ra nota:

Hijo lamentamos no habernos despedido de ti, es que el trabajo no nos deja en paz, prometemos estar contigo esta noche para cenar juntos te parece? Bien te dejamos la comida ya solo debes calentarla, te mandamos besos, te amamos~

Atte: Mama y Papa

El trabajo siempre los tiene ocupados...nunca cumplen su promesa...-dice por lo bajo el albino mientras arruga la nota mientras leves lagrimas se asoman en sus ojos- s-siguiente nota! -se seca fuertemente sus ojos

2da nota:

Que tal mi amor? Dormiste bien? Espero que si! Gomen por no estar contigo para acosarte y hacerte bullying es solo que me surgió algo, de echo sufro más que tú ya que quisiera seguir durmiendo D: bueno prometo volver en la tarde te quiero, nos vemos al rato!

PD: agarre parte de tu dinero por si acaso...te amo

Atte: Ney~

A donde fuiste...?-dice muy confundido por lo bajo para si mismo- e-espera...mi dinero!? -se va corriendo de nuevo a su cuarto y va a su cajita notando que no tiene la mitad de sus ahorros- Ney! -se escucha su grito por toda la casa

Bien! No pierdo tiempo quejándome de Nehory...tendré que regañarla cuando vuelva...mientras a hacer quehacer! -grita muy emocionado el oji dorado

Rápidamente el menor muy emocionado empezó a hacer el aseo en su casa como si no hubiera un mañana

Ufff! Listo y solo dure...media hora -se sorprende al ver que apenas era la 1:30 pm

Bien ya que no tengo nada que hacer voy a dar una vuelta de pasada me des aburro un rato -dice mientras tomando su chaqueta de cuero y las llaves de la casa sale poniendo llave a la perilla y así se dirige al parque

Que día tan relajante~ -decía el albino ya debajo de la sombra de un árbol mientras el viento jugueteaba con sus blancos cabellos pero de pronto siente como alguien le tapa sus ojos suavemente

Quien soy~? -dice una voz tiernamente infantil

Emmm...eres una voz parlante con manos! -dice en tono "asustado" para molestar a la otra persona

Deja de bromear! -hace un puchero mientras hace el apriete un poco más fuerte

Ah! Lo siento! Lo siento! E-eres tu...Kuro? -dice en tono inseguro al no recordar mucho esa voz

Wooow...creí que no me recordarías~ -bromea juguetona mente la chica mientras le destapa poco a poco sus ojos

Como olvidar esa latosa y enfadosa voz de niña caprichosa~ -dice el albino mientras la voltea a ver con una sonrisa de lado

Eh!? Como te atreves! Eres un marvado! –hace su puchero mientras le saca la lengua infantilmente

Si, si lo que digas, por cierto donde has estado? -dice el albino curioso

Pues ya sabes, por ahí por ahí~ -dice sin tomárselo en serio la peli tricolor (1)

Bien, de todos modos no me interesa~ -se da media vuelta y se vuelve a acostar el albino menor

Oye! Respeta a tus mayores! -dice muy indignada la oji azul- por cierto...y Ney-san? -dice muy curiosa la menor

No sé, de echo salió de casa y no me dijo a donde iba -dice haciendo un puchero el oji dorado

Ohh~ -dice como niña chiquita- oye, no la de haya es Nehory? -dice apuntando al otro lado de la carretera

Mmm? -voltea a ver a donde y efectivamente es la pelirroja que estaba echando humos- es raro que este muy enfadada vayamos a ver~ -dice sin importarle la respuesta de la contraria sale corriendo en dirección a su mejor amiga

Oye espérame! -la tricolor corre detrás de el

Nehory espera! -grita el menor cuando al fin la alcanza deteniéndola del brazo

Si vas a seguir molestando ni se te ocu...Itsuko? Que haces aquí? -dice mientras rápidamente se calma la pelirroja

Pues solo salí a caminar y...-explica el menor mientras siente un leve empujón

Nehory cuanto te he extrañado! -la pequeña tricolor se le avienta encima

Wooow...mmm...Kuro-chan? -dice la oji plateada al poder con trabajo mantener el equilibrio y tener apegada a la menor

Te extrañe mucho! -dice la pequeña apegando se como si fuera una niña que no había visto a su mama en meses

Emmm...yo también de echo~ pero...solo te fuiste un fin de semana -dice la pelirroja mientras le cae una gotita anime y sonríe nerviosamente

Para mi fueron siglos! -dice llorando tiernamente apegando se mas

Ya! Ya! Mucha cursilería! -grita el albino mientras separa a ambas chicas gruñendo enfadado

Sigues poniéndote celoso Its? -dice confundida la pelirroja mientras acaricia los cabellos del contrario

C-celoso? -se sonroja notoriamente poniendo cara de niño tsundere- c-claro que no! Ya vámonos que aún me debes mi dinero! -dice el albino caminando rápidamente hacia su casa

Sigue siendo el mismo bipolar de siempre no? -dice la menor

No tienes idea~ -dice la pelirroja suspirando por lo bajo y a si ambas siguen al menor a su casa

-11:00 pm-

Sabía que mentían...-decía el albino por lo bajo mientras miraba al suelo y apretaba fuertemente sus puños al ver que sus padres como siempre no llegaron a tiempo a casa

Itsuko, estas bien? -dijo la pelirroja al verlo muy callado

Eh? N-no, no es nada -sonríe nerviosamente mientras se sonroja levemente al verse descubierto

Ah~ no te salvas al rato~ -dice por lo bajo la mayor se ambos

De qué hablan? -dice la tricolor con ojos de curiosidad

Nada chismosa -dice muy cortante el albino

Eres malo conmigo! -hace un puchero con notorias lágrimas en sus ojos

Its! -dice la pelirroja en tono de regaño

Ash! -dice el menor mientras rápidamente se acerca y abraza a la oji azul escondiendo su gran sonrojo en la cabellera tricolor- lo siento...si?

Perdonado! -lo abraza de inmediato sonrojando aún más al menor

Que lindos~! -se sonroja la pelirroja ante tanta ternura- hay que arreglarte antes de que se nos haga tarde~ -le dice al menor

A dónde van? -dice curiosa la mediana

A un lugar mágico al cual tienes prohibido ir -dice cortante el albino mientras la separa debido al bochorno que siente todavía

Porque no puedo ir! -hace una rabieta como niña chiquita

Ah~ Its, ve a arreglarte esto va a durar~ -dice la pelirroja viendo a la menor con cansancio y el albino solo acata a lo que dice su amiga

-11:58 pm-

No puedo creer que duraras tanto en convencerla de que no viniese! -gritaba el albino menor que iba enfrente

Como quieres que me haga caso cuando sabe que a donde vamos esta Chica, su animatronic favorita! -grita cansada la pelirroja mientras intentaba seguirle el paso a su mejor amigo- que bueno que siempre dejo ropa en tu casa! -grita ya más cansada la oji plateada

Venia vestida con su característica boina gris, una blusa de manga corta color gris, unos pantalones azul con estilo algo roto, sus tenis negros y su muy importante bolsa que estaba cruzada

Itsuko venia vestido con una camisa de manga larga color gris, con su característica chamarra de cuero negra, sus pantalones negros levemente holgados y sus tenis

Luego de caminar de la casa de Itsuko a Freddy Fazbear = cuadras al fin llegaron

Bien! 12:00 pm! Hay que entrar pronto! -grita la pelirroja igual que la noche anterior jalando al menor de la mano y sin querer mirar a los animatronics

-The ofice-

Tercera noche en freddy! -Gritan ambos muy emocionados una vez ya recuperados de la caminata

Hahaha me gusta hacer esto! -ríe la pelirroja muy feliz

Hahaha a mi igual -continua riendo- oye! Por cierto! Porque tomaste mi dinero esta mañana! -hace un puchero el menor

Sumimasen! Es que ocupaba comprar una hamburguesa y papas fritas (?) -dice la menor viendo a otro lado con tono inseguro

Aja~ claro...-la mira con cara de no te creo nada

Es enserio! -dice mientras hace un puchero la pelirroja

Que es enserio? -dice una tercera voz

No puede -dice la pelirroja muy asustada

Ser...-termina el albino igual de sorprendido

Kuro que carajos haces aquí!? -gritan ambos al unísono mientras una pequeña tricolor sonreía nerviosamente

Continuara! OwO

(1) Es mi nueva Oc ella se llama Kuroshiro y es pelitricolor xD tiene el cabello negro con algunas puntas color blanco y otras cafés, ella es tsundere con Itsuko pero frente a Ney ya se medio porta como niña tierna que es Cx

(2) Nehory venia enfadada porque en el otro fic, que es Ectofeature el pretendiente de Spencer (un "Oc" xD) le coqueteo a Nehory y pues esta se enfadó y por eso venia echando humos Cx y contesto eso porque pensó que mi Oc la estaba siguiendo x3

(3) Itsuko y Kuroshiro se llevan así porque realmente esa es la verdadera relación que tiene mis perros, "Itsuko" se encela cuando "Kuroshiro" se acerca mucho a mi cx

(4) Con el dinero de Itsuko, Nehory le picho el almuerzo a Billy que en mi fic por el momento es humano xD

Creo que eso es todo xD bien emm le corte hasta hay porque era muy largo y me da flojera terminarlo Cx

Espero les haya gustado! Esperen la 2da parte (?) ya empezara el yuri y posible mas yaoi fanservice! *o* bueno! Saludos! Buenos días/tardes/noches xD


	6. El par de tres

Bien! Qué onda!? Como han estado? Espero bien! Bueno ya actualice! Al fin! (Primer fic que actualizo rápido xD) bueno! Espero les guste! Y emmmm...disfruten! Cx

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kuroshiro! Que carajos haces aquí!? -gritan ambos mejores amigos

Ehehe es una larga historia~ -ríe nerviosamente la mediana

Nos seguiste verdad? Eres una chismosa~ -dice el albino con un suspiro mientras tomaba la tablet y le daba cuerda a la cajita musical sin importarle en lo más mínimo

C-claro que no! Es solo...que quiero ver a Chica...-hace un tierno puchero sonrojando se levemente

No! -grita de repente la pelirroja alterada

Que pasa!? -gritan los menores del lugar

N-no te puede gustar Chica...-dice la mayor por lo bajo

E-eh!? -se sonroja aún más la tricolor- n-no es eso...b-bueno y si así fuera qué? -se enfrenta la ojiazul- s-sé que es raro que me guste una chica irónicamente pero...

No es eso! -hace movimientos exagerados de sus manos subiendo y bajándolas en modo chibi- ella siempre me mata en la 6ta noche y no me cae bien por el momento -hace un puchero como niña regañada

Solo no quieres que este con ella porque te mata en un simple juego? -dice en tono de: debes estar bromeando

No es tan simple~...-juega nerviosamente con sus dedos mientras mira a otro lado

Ya! Ya! Basta las dos! Mejor ayúdenme con la tablet! -le avienta la tablet a la tricolor dándole en la cara

Oye! Estúpido! Ten más cuidado! -hace un mohín como a punto de llorar

Otra vez vas a empezar celoso? -dice la mayor de ahí mientras abrazaba a la menor para que le dejase de doler

Ah! Por eso es así! La mimas demasiado~! -se voltea para que no note su sonrojo mientras le continua dando cuerda a la cajita musical*

No es cierto siempre te mima más a ti que a mí! -grita en el mismo tono del albino

Ya! Cállense ambos! Que odio que peleen frente al público! -dice la pelirroja mientras agarraba la linterna

Publico? -preguntaron ambos en modo chibi y un gran signo de interrogación encima de sus cabezas

Sí…publico chismoso! -prende la luz revelando al pelirrojo pirata

Agh! Ya te dije que odio la luz de esa cosa! -se queja el pelirrojo intentando taparse con su brazo

No la apagare! Te lo mereces! -hace un puchero de niña chiquita prendiendo y apagando la luz de la linterna

Ahora que hice!? Aun ni te mato! -dice muy enfadado y confundido el mayor

P-pero...-se prende una luz misteriosa que la alumbra desde arriba (es una lámpara gigante que esta tan débil que se movió como si se fuera a caer y casualmente alumbra a la pelirroja) y con pose dramática- tu siempre me matas en el juego...mereces sufrir! -grita exageradamente mientras vuelve a prender y apagar la linterna en modo chibi

Agh! Ya me voy! -grita muy frustrado el pirata huyendo de ahí debido a la molesta luz

Jum! Al fin me vengue...no hubo cachetada (1) pero me conformo con esto~ -sonríe de medio lado la pelirroja

Uff...ese pirata me da miedo...pero a la vez lo admiro tanto! -le brillan los ojos a Kuro mientras una atmósfera de brillos y estrellitas la rodean

Hey! Arcoíris! Ese capitán ya está apartado! -dice la oji plateada con mirada de: aléjate y un aura ahora oscura a su alrededor

C-claro...s-solo digo que lo admiro mas solo es eso -levanta sus manos a la altura de su pecho en defensa con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gotita anime resbalando en su nuca

Eso espero~ -dice la pelirroja mientras cambia su fase yandere a una amable- bien..Itsuko como te va en la cajita musical~?

Bien! -dice aun dándole cuerda el oji dorado

Genial! Y a ti Kuro-chan? Como te va en las cámaras? -pregunta ya en su modo alegre

Cámaras? Así debía checar las cámaras! -rápidamente empieza a checar las

No las habías checado! - pregunta desesperada y al ver el pasillo ve a Mangle así que lo alumbra un par de veces y mira que en los conductos no hay nadie...por ese momento

Lo siento! -grita igual desesperada- etto...los cuatro toys ya se movieron...-dice asustada la tricolor

Eso es normal...pero aun así -escucha ruidos en el conducto izquierdo y un "hi" y del derecho escucha como una estación de radio- no! No! Ballon! Vete! Eres un buen y lindo uke...pero vete! e Igual Mangle! se nota que no aguantas las ganas de matarme! -se pone la máscara rápido junto a Itsuko pero...-Kuro! -rápidamente la sujeta de la mano y la fuerza a esconderse debajo del escritorio

Así ambos rezando porque no descubran a su inoportuna amiga de pronto escuchan como cada animatronic se va por su conducto

Ufff...nos salvamos! -grita aliviada la pelirroja mientras se quita la máscara y se acostaba en el escritorio quitando todo

Tienes razón...-se quita el albino la máscara e igual suspirando continua dándole a la caja musical

Ne~ cuando viene Chica? -pregunta inocentemente la tricolor aun escondida

No sé...de echo nunca nos ha atacado~ -dice pensativa la pelirroja

Que mal que los antiguos animatronics estén deteriorados en Parts/Service -dice el albino con tono de pesar

Oigan...Toy Bonnie está en el conducto derecho~ -dice informando la oji azul

Eh!? -ambos se miran nerviosos al ya escuchar los pasos del peliazul rápidamente ambos se ponen la máscara y al hacerlo este sale del conducto y mira fijamente a ambos y se acerca más al albino

Ya te dije que no puedes engañarme~ -le susurra al oído sensualmente mientras le muerde levemente la oreja y se va por el mismo conducto dejando a un rojo albino

Kyaaa! -gritan ambas chicas muy sonrojadas

Desde cuando llevas disfrutando esto!? -pregunta la menor muy emocionada y con un notorio sonrojo

Desde que estamos trabajando aquí~ -dice igual de eufórica la de la boina gris

Suertuda! -dice aun con la emoción a flor de piel la oji azul

Lo sé! -grita muy emocionada- vamos Itsuko! Quítate la máscara~ -la pelirroja intenta quitársela

N-no! Quiero tenerla un momento más! -se la sujeta más con su mano libre (la otra sujeta el control para darle cuerda a la cajita musical) (2)

Bien! Bien! Te dejo~ -suspira resignadamente alejando se mientras mira la hora- 4:30 am mmm...vamos bien~ -sonríe por lo bajo

De hecho! Muy bien...si no fuera por esta que causa problemas! -dice el albino mientras se acerca a la tricolor

No me molestes! -hace un puchero enfurecida (furia infantil)

Foxy...! -rápidamente grita la pelirroja y alumbra al pasillo y en efecto está el pelirrojo pirata que estaba a punto de atacar pero a lado esta...-Bonnie!?

A lado del capitán orejas de zorro se encontraba un peli morado, de tez blanca, con orejas grandes y peluditas al color de su cabello, vestía una camisa blanca, con un moño morado y unos pantalones negros y zapatos negros, su cara se encontraba tapada en vendas y solo se podía ver su ojo rubí del endoesqueleto y sobre todo...su brazo izquierdo no se encontraba dejando ver unos cuantos cables y sangre (?) cayendo el

Wooow...que miedo~ -dijeron ambos menores al ver el deplorable estado del oji violeta

Pobrecito~ -dice la pelirroja con tristeza pero eso no deja que los continúe alumbrando a ambos

Que te dije...!? -grita el pirata ya más entretenido en defenderse de la luz que en atacar

Soportas esto desde la primera noche...? -decía muy bajo el peli morado debido a su falta de cara pero haciendo un gesto de disgusto con su ojo visible

No tienes idea~ -dice el pelirrojo con enojo

No es que odie su presencia...pero...porque viene ustedes y no Chica! -grita encaprichada la oji azul

Agh! Ya vallan se! Ustedes siempre me matan...venganza!-grita la pelirroja tornando su voz yandere, cambiando a tsundere en la última palabra, haciendo que el pirata por alguna extraña razón se sienta mal y sin más se va del pasillo

Woow...me hizo caso~ -vuelve a alumbrar y encuentra el pasillo vacío- bien son las...5:30 am y la cajita está bien y mi tricolor favorita está checando las cámaras...si sobrevivimos!

Oh! Por Dios! Oh! Por Dios! -grita eufórica la chica menor

Que pasa!? -gritan ambos restantes asustados

Chica viene! Chica viene! -grita emocionada la tricolor aun emocionada

Y rápidamente la oji plateada prende la luz del conducto y al ver a Chica a punto de salir rápidamente le hace una seña a Itsuko y se pone la máscara con el

Chica es una muchacha alta, rubia, de unos ojos violetas, penada con una coleta alta, vestía un vestido amarillo, con un delantal blanco y un babero que decía: let's eat, tenía unos zapatos negros y unas medias amarillas con franjas naranjas

Chica sale del conducto y mira a ambos y al no poder matarlos está a punto de irse

Chica! Espera! -grita la tricolor aventando se para sorpresa de todos encima de ella

Q-que rayos!? -grita la rubia con un notorio sonrojo pero con el ceño fruncido

Solo quería decirte que...eres muy bonita! -sonríe tiernamente la menor dejando a la contraria aún más sonrojada de lo que estaba

Que rayos!? Y-yo te meteré en un traje! -dice muy abochornada mientras la jala de un brazo

Si es uno igual de hermoso que el tuyo por mi perfecto~ -responde alegremente la oji azul mientras camina voluntariamente

N-no digas esas cosas! -dice muy avergonzada a punto de llevarse por el conducto a la inocente y feliz de la vida peli tricolor

Ahh! -se escucha el chirriante grito de alguien y siente la sensación de alguien encima de ella

F-foxy...!? Se nota que no te resistes a este cuerpo verdad~? -se mueve "sensualmente" con mirada juguetona la pelirroja

A ese cuerpo que es más plano que la plancha de mi barco? -dice en tono malicioso el orejas de zorro

Q-que dijiste!? -dice muy sonrojada la oji plateada muy ofendida

Soy el único a salvo por ahora~ -dice el albino mientras le da cuerda a la cajita mira la hora- 5:55 ya vamos a salir! No hay problema -dice confiado el oji dorado

Yo no lo creo así~ -el oji verde saliendo rápidamente sale del conducto de ventilación y lo atrapa por la cintura cercándolo más a el

Oh! Rayos! -Dice más rojo el menor ante el agarre del conejo- de donde carajos saliste!? No se escucharon tus pasos en el conducto!

Eso no importa, qué tal si terminamos con lo de ayer? -dice el peli azul mientras le da besos entre su clavícula y cuello

Y para fortuna y des fortuna de algunos sonó el tan ansiado timbre de salida

Mira la hora...debemos irnos! -gritan ambos mejores amigos agarrando sus cosas y uno de cada brazo sujeto a la peli tricolor y se la llevaron arrastrando ignorando olímpicamente sus quejas

Bueno...al menos lo bese~ -decía el oji verde con una sonrisa satisfecha y su rubor un poco más extendido

Yo al menos la hice enfadar~ -sonríe malicioso ante el recuerdo de la...tierna carita de la guardia al hacer esos pucheros de enfado

Yo casi la metía al traje si no fuese por ese maldito reloj! Y esas malditas frases que me soltaba esa mocosa! -decía enfurecida la muchacha rubia

Admite estas...enamorada~ -haciendo un arco iris en el aire cantan en coro ambos chicos (3)

Cállense par de idiotas! A diferencia de ustedes! Yo la matare a la noche siguiente! -y sin más se va muy enfurecida y mas no decir sonrojada

A cuantos días crees que se le confiese? -decía el peli morado por lo bajo

Para hoy o mañana~ -sonríe aún más el pirata con señal de satisfacción y así ambos se van a sus respectivos lugares

-con los chicos-

Eres una tonta! Por qué hiciste eso!? -le regañaba la pelirroja a la tricolor

No sé…Fue instinto! Gomen! -se defendía como podía en modo chibi

Agh! Tu nunca cambias~ -decía el albino suspirando

Esperen~ -habla una muchacha igualita a Chica pero ella un poco más bajita, con más curvas, y con cara más aniñada

Toy Chica? –responde confundida la pelirroja- wooow! Ya llevo rato sin verte! –responde emocionada la mayor al saber que esta fuera de peligro

Hehehe lo sé y veo que no estás sola~ -responde alegre la rubia al ver a los dos chicos detrás de la pelirroja asustados- no debes traer visitas en el trabajo –dice cambiando su tono a serio

Si lo sé, pero ella vino de colada –responde la pelirroja excusando se ignorando el ¨hey¨ susurrado detrás de ella

Solo quería decirte que no he podido ayudarte debido a que se me adelantan sus acosadores personales –al mencionar la rubia esto el trio no atina más que a sonrojarse unos más notorios que otros- quería avisarles que por mi parte no atacare ya que siento una extraña curiosidad por ti guardia~

Emmm gracias –responde con el mismo tono extrañado la oji plateada

Bien, eso era todo –se da la vuelta a punto de irse a su lugar asignado- por cierto…no creo que Toy Bonnie sea una amenaza completamente…aunque pónganse muy atentos con ese viejo pirata…él no es un capitán de fiar –dice la rubia con tono serio y preocupado

No te preocupes! Estaremos bien! –dice la pelirroja mientras sujeta a ambos menores de las manos- debemos irnos! Espero nos veamos en…

La cuarta noche en Freddy´s –gritan el trio al mismo tiempo

wooow…hasta Kuro-chan se lo sabe –ríe la pelirroja asombrada

No me subestimes –continua riendo la tricolor

-Y así el trio se fue ignorando una mirada en la oscuridad-

-Los tres chicos iban platicando sobre cualquier tontada, claro después de volver a regañar a la mediana hiperactiva por hacer algo imprudente-

Bien ya llegamos, nos vemos luego ya que debo descansar al menos unas cuantas horas –dice muy cansada

Vas a volver a ir al mismo lugar? (4) –pregunta curioso el albino

Sip al mismo…así que hasta al rato! –se va corriendo a su casa despidiéndose de sus amigos

Bien…Hasta al rato Kuro me voy a mi casa...-se da la vuelta y se dirige igual a su casa

Its! Espera! -lo detiene la tricolor de repente

Que? -pregunta sin interés el albino

Crees que le guste a Chica? -pregunta con suma curiosidad la mayor

Tal vez~ ahora si me disculpas quiero dormir...-dándose vuelta de nuevo se mete a su casa cerrándole la puerta en la cara

Kuroshiro al ver ese acto grosero se da la vuelta ya acostumbrada al trato del albino y mira como su mejor amiga entra a su casa por la ventana de su cuarto, algo raro ya luego le preguntaría y así se va ella igual a su casa con el pensamiento: ¿cuál fue la impresión que le dio a Chica?

Continuara OwO

Espero les haya gustado ya que es la 1:30 am y me desvele por este cap (lo subiré en la tarde pero en serio ahorita que escribo es esta hora Cx)

(1) no le di cachetada a foxy porque me dio lastima dársela Sakery D:

(2) Bien emmm...en mi opinión un control es el que le da cuerda a la caja musical cx

(3) Me acorde de: imaginación~ de Bob esponja

(4) Ya saben…a la escuela para ver a Cobra (¿) xD

Bien! Espero les haya gustado! Dejen sus review! Que ellos me motivan a seguir adelante! Saludos! Buenos días/tardes/noches! Cx


	7. Una dura decision y la 4ta noche

Hi a todos xD mmm bueno gomen por no actualizar antes ya saben emmm la tarea, la escuela u.u y todo ese show (?) emm aviso que no podré actualizar entre semana (depende de que tanto tiempo tenga) y que los fines de semana lo actualizare a si que mmm disfruten mi mini continuación que no se de que trata apenas improvisare saludos! Y emm disfruten!

Oh antes contesto review! Cx

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Heeheheh gracias que bueno que te guste heheeh lo she algo raro la historia pero buenoooo xD  
>saludos! Me alegro que te guste (corazoncito)<p>

Pinkierose230502: hahaha loshe maldito zorro :c hehehe claro gracias cx saludos! cx

BORRE222: hehehe gracias aqui tienes la conti cx saludos!

SoFiLeXa: hahaha loshe maldito xD va a ver, yo no me quejo de que no tenga pen% y yo no le digo nada :v bueno...o tal vez si tenga (?) nah no se xD  
>saludos! Cx<p>

Karoru Gengar: heehhe hsajsha gracias :3  
>me alegra que te guste cx (corazoncito gay aqui) Saludos!<p>

ElPanda-Robot: hehehe gracias hasshakshjk emmm en el proximo cap va a ver mas Toy BonniexItsuko bueno va a ver de las 3 parejas creo xD, saludos! xD

Natalie Nightray: hehee gracias loshe son unos raros...estas cosas son del demonio (?) xD hehehe gracias aqui tienes la conti xD  
>Saludos!<p>

Bien al fin termine de responder review xD disfruten el fic cx

Una dura decisión y la 4ta noche

-OwO-

Awww~ que bien descanse~ -se despierta lentamente- que hora será? -mira el reloj y ve que es la 2:00 pm- que carajos!? -se sorprende al ver que es tarde, agh! Ya no tengo tiempo de ir...bueno~ -saca su ipod y manda un mensaje a un amigo- espero y me cuente mañana lo que sucedió hoy~ -sonríe por lo bajo

Ya medio despertada se para rápidamente, toma una ducha y baja a la cocina

Mami? Buenos días~ -sonríe infantil mente

Buenos días, duraste mucho en despertar, no porque sean vacaciones debes despertar tarde~! -se queja su mama en la sala viendo la Televisión

Aw~ es que tengo que aprovechar~ haahah -sigue riendo mientras va a la cocina a prepararse algo súper delicioso...cereal la única cosa que no se le incendia

Ya luego de "desayunar" lavo los trastes ayudo en el quehacer y se dirigió a su habitación y se metió a su face

-Messenger-

Nehory: Sakeryyyyy~

Sakery: Woah! Hace tiempo que no hablamos, dime cómo has estado haya?

Nehory: pues bien la verdad, además ya sabes lo que dicen, acá hay un Freddy's~

Sakery: si aja! Pero si sabes que es falso no?

Nehory: Pues no estaría tan segura cuando ya has pasado 3 noches seguidas y vas por la cuarta hoy~

Sakery: ya! Andas en broma no? Freddy's no existe...

Nehory: Pues toma un vuelo para acá y te lo demuestro~

Sakery: bien eso sería buena idea~

-Sakery se desconectó-

Ah! Que mal bueno...no creo que vaya a venir dormiré un ratito más~ -la pelirroja se lo dice a si mismo mientras se vuelve a acostar a dormir

-4:30 pm-

Wooow dormí lo que es bien~ -se dice la pelirroja al estirar todo su cuerpo- iré con Its a ver qué onda~ -se para y se pone su inseparable boina acomodando se sus cabellos rojizos ara que la mayoría estén dentro de la boina y solo un par de mechones de color negro queden a los lados

Mama voy con Itsuko~ -grita la pelirroja ya bajando por las escaleras y llegando a la puerta

Claro! Te diviertes! -grita su mama desde la cocina

Si! -sale de la casa y se va al hogar de su mejor amigo

Luego de una tarde de diversión y juegos, estaban a punto de irse al trabajo cuando de pronto...una Kuroshiro salvaje aparece!

Kuroshiro! Que caraj...!? -se contiene de gritar el albino

Yo también quiero ir a la pizzeria con ustedes~ -sonríe tiernamente

No! Además tu no trabajas hay...así que te quedas! -grita en modo tsundere el menor

Nooo~ Nehory-chan! Dile que me deje ir! -Hace un puchero infantil

Emmm, clarooo~ p-pero cierra los ojos~ -sonríe con bondad y un aura de paz a su alrededor

Si! -los cierra al instante la tricolor solo para sentirse ser esposada a algo- Ney?

Gomen Chiquis~(1) pero es peligroso que vallas, Chica te quiere meter en un traje~! -la regaña como una hermana mayor la pelirroja

Foxy también quiere hacer lo mismo contigo! -grita encaprichada la ojiazul

Pero al menos yo trabajo hay! -dice la pelirroja quedándose pensando en lo que dijo la menor

Pero...~ -intenta replicar la menor

Qué tal si mis padres o los de Itsuko vienen? Es mejor que tu estes para que excuses o incluso nos encubras, hazlo si? Y en la siguiente noche te vienes –intenta convencerla la pelirroja

Pero….-se queda pensativa ante lo que le dijeron

Nada Kuro! Ya nos vamos! -dice enfadado de tanto drama el albino mientras se lleva arrastrando a la pelirroja

En todo el camino hay un silencio enorme ya dentro de la pizzeria cada uno toma su uniforme, Itsuko solo pone su gorra de "seguridad" y Nehory se pone el chaleco

Oigan niños! Por aquí! -grita el jefe llegando rápidamente a ellos

Hola jefe! Ya llevo rato sin verlo! -grita la pelirroja muy feliz de verlo

Claro~ lo siento, eh tenido asuntitos que atender -sonríe nervioso rascando se la nuca, pero mira extrañado a la pelirroja- emmm…bien, listos para su 4ta noche?

Si! -gritan ambos muchachos al mismo tiempo

Bien! Debo irme que falta poco para la 4ta noche, nos vemos~ -se acerca a la puerta despidiéndose de ellos

Oiga! Nuestro cheque! -grita la pelirroja y el albino al mismo tiempo

Oh! Eso se los doy en la mañana! Ya saben...para que no se les pierda~ -sonríe juguetón el mayor para molestarlos un poco

No somos niños! -gritan al mismo tiempo

Hai, hai~ bueno nos vemos~ -se va el jefe rubio cerrando el local por fuera

Vayamos a la habitación~ -dice sonriendo coquetamente la pelirroja

H-Habitación!? -se sonroja el albino

Claro! Ni modo que hagamos nuestra trabajo aquí? -sonríe aún más al haber jugado con su mente

Es Oficina! No habitación! -cierra sus ojos muy sonrojado con un toque nervioso

Ya! Ya~ pues vamos~ -lo agarra de la mano arrastrando lo a la habita...oficina

-Oficina-

Lista para...-empieza el albino- la 4ta noche en Freddy's!

...-se queda callada la pelirroja

Oye! No lo dijiste conmigo -hace un puchero- que traes Ney? -se extraña el albino al verla a si

Y si...Kuroshiro tiene razón? Tu sabes que me gusta Foxy, si lo idolatro y toda la cosa, pero en serio me gusta o solo es un "amor" pasajero? -pregunta dudosa la pelirroja dejando salir sus miedos

Vamos Ney~ no te preocupes por eso, todo pasara con el transcurso del tiempo~ no te angusties -se acerca a ella abrazándola tiernamente ocultando su sonrojo en el cabello de la mayor

Tengo miedo...-susurra por lo bajo la pelirroja

Eh? -se extraña el menor haciendo el ademan de separarse

Tengo miedo! -se aferra a los brazos del albino ocultando su rostro en su pecho- tengo miedo...de regarla y que no pueda hacer nada para evitarlo...de enamorarme más de ese maldito zorro y que este solo me quiera matar...! Sabes yo también tengo orgullo! -aprieta más el agarre alejando se dé el mostrando su rostro sonrojado con leves lagrimillas

Ney...-se sorprende al máximo al ver por primera vez a su mejor amiga tsundere en un estado tan "débil y frágil" y sin saber que decir solo espera a que termine

Si Foxy me "quiere" al menos como para no matarme él lo demostrara! Y si no! Te juro que olvido todo este maldito drama! Y me enfoco solo en mi trabajo! -se seca las pocas lagrimas rebeldes bruscamente y lo mira con decisión

Si Nehory! A si se habla! Entonces estas ahora si lista para...-dice el albino

La 4ta noche en Freddy's! -gritan ambos al mismo tiempo

Woow! Ney! Ahora si te luciste? Y bien! Como demostraras tu orgullo, eh? -pregunta curioso el menor

Empezando por deshacerme de los animatronicos que no están más que andar de chismosos y meter en un maldito traje! -grita la pelirroja aluzando con la lámpara al humanoide zorro que se encontraba pasmado ante la plática que presencio

Foxy...tú lo sabias? -el albino voltea a ver a su befa preguntándole lo último a ella en directo

Solo dije mi desahogo no es gran cosa...-dice en tono aburrido la pelirroja- y si no tienes nada mejor que hacer largate de una puta vez Foxy! -grita la pelirroja con una mirada de completa seriedad y aluzando lo pocas pero rápidas veces

Nehory...-susurran tanto humano como humanoide

Continuara OwO

Wooow quedo mmm...dramático (?) creo xD hahaha espero les haya gustado ya dije porque eh tardado gomen D: prometo durar menos desde ahora u.u

1)* Es el apodo de cariño de Kuroshiro y su verdadero nombre en la vida real xD

(2)* Oigan como yo soy una Doris igual que la de "Buscando a Nemo" xD no se si ya puse edades y si las puse psss...otra vez xD Nehory: 14 años cumple el 7/3, Itsuko: 14 años cumple el 20/5 y Kuroshiro: 14 años cumple el 4/4

(3)* El jefe es joven, rubio y ojinegro a si que mmm no hay mucha descripción cx su nombre es...¿Leyton?~ si ese xD

(4)* Befa es como su mejor amigo o mejor amiga xD

(5)* Como foxy sabe el nombre…ya saben…el chisme xD

Bien! Espero les haya gustado! Comenten onegai! No cuesta nada (?) y si lo hacen les doy...mmm...gomitas ^^/ -recuerda que se las dio a su mama- mmm...mejor olvídenlo solo reviewen (?) y hagan feliz a una autora con una imaginación rara D:

Saludos! Buenos días/tardes/noches ^^/


	8. Desesperaciones

Hahahah bueno! Aqui la actualizacion! Gomen por no actualizar antes! Es solo que mi teclado tuvo un accidente y psss no pude actualizar u.u y digamos que poner el aviso de que no actualizaria en los comentarios fue una pesima idea pero estaba desesperada (?) en serio gomen! U.u

Lección de vida: nunca tomen Choco-Milk cerca del teclado de la computadora...se les puede caer :,v

Bueno! Ya! Fuera depresiones! Ya estoy actualizando y eso es lo que cuenta no? Cx

A contestar review! ^^/

Stefy Tsukino: psss ya vez morí y Damian y Kenny no me dejo regresar y luego de molestarlo al fin me dejo regresar a continuar la historia (?) hahaha hasta ahorita actualice ^^U saludos!

BORRE2222: hahaha espero no hayas muerto de curiosidad todo este tiempo ^^U bueno saludos!

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: hahaha loshe! Foxy chismoso! Es un stalker profesional (?) Cx hehehe bueno aqui esta la conti, saludos! ^^

SoFiLeXa: que directa fuiste D: hahaha pero tienes razon esha ya no va a andar detras de el (?) tiene orgullo -w-U y es que Ney es precoz (?) xD haha saludos!

Pinkierose230502: eso espera Ney tambien u.u hehehe bueno aqui la conti! Saludos! ^^

Ara-kuro-meko: hahaha pero ellos son unos niños! D: puedo poner fanservice si quieres (?)

Anne Holloway: hhahah bn bn pobre al sensual pelimorado para que mueras de derrame nasal (?) xD hahaha ok tal vez Cx saludos!

Sakery-chan: hahaha y habra mas apuestas cuando llegues, y estaran en el jueguito *momento spoiler* hahaha eso si es que Kuro logra safarse ya sabes como es cx y no! Ese conejito de juguete no se le acerca a mi bebe! Y tu ya sabes porque! -puchero enfadada- saludos! Luego me cuentas como te fue haya en tu modo *matapasiones* hahaha en serio muero con eso xD saludos!

ElPanda-Robot: hahaha ya llego la conti y se que te dije que iba a ser ayer...pero salio un documental shskahziahs y no pude evitar verlo :c

Wooow eran muchos review D: hahaha en serio me canse x.x

bueno sin mas! La conti! *-*

-La diferencia-

Y hay estaba el profundo e incomodo silencio sin saber que hacer o que decir...una pelirroja se encontraba muy seria debido a su propia decisión, un albino se encontraba incomodo ante la atmósfera y un humanoide zorro se encontraba shockeado ante lo que había escuchado

Y que? Te quedaras toda la noche hay con cara de idiota? -la pelirroja rompe el silencio mientras lo alumbra pocas veces pero lo suficiente igual que como lo hace en el juego (?)

A quien le dices cara de idiota!? -responde por instinto el pelirrojo con mirada enfadada

Pues no estoy viendo a Itsuko a si que saca tus propias conclusiones -responde con el mismo tono serio

Hey! -dice el albino con un puchero enfadado

Tu sabes que te amo mi amorsh! -lo abraza juguetona mente y sonríe leve- y bien! Como que ya te vas no? -se dirige nuevamente al zorroide (?)

Foxy al no saber que hacer ante la situación enfadado, por la escenita de ambos chicos, la información, todo lo tenia muy confuso y sin mas se fue del pasillo para pensar un poco

Hasta que al fin se fue...-responde la pelirroja por lo bajo viendo al suelo

Ney...-la sujeta un poco preocupado el albino

Estoy bien! No te preocupes! -sonríe falsamente- después de todo...tu me salvaste de la oscuridad...-susurra por lo bajo

El albino al oír eso se sorprende pero prefiere no decir nada ante el delicado tema

1:00 am (con los animatronics)

Un capitán mitad zorro se encontraba pensativo caminando por los pasillos de esa pizzeria sin notar las miradas sobre el

Foxy? -una rubia le habla al verlo tan raro

Que? -responde el pelirrojo viendo a sus amigos desinteresadamente- al fin salieron de Parts/Service, pensé que iban a estar hay toda la semana~

Claro que no! Es solo que no somos tan desesperados como algunos~ -responde un pelimorado responde con un poco de fastidio

Y algunos tenemos una cara la cual presumir no te parece~ -responde en burla el orejas de zorro pero con competencia tambien

Eso no tiene nada que ver! -se sonroja un poco por el enojo el pelimorado haciendo un puchero fastidiado

Ya basta! -grita el jefe de la banda- en vez de estar peleando, hay que ir por los guardias~

El capitán al oír eso solo se queda callado bajando las orejas levemente

Que te pasa Foxy? Pareces perro atropellado~ -se burla levemente la rubia sin poderlo evitar haciendo que todos rian ante el comentario

Cállense! Eso no les incumbe! -grita sonrojado el zorro mientras desvía la mirada fastidiado

Oh! Por! Dios! -dice el pelimorado- nunca creí el día que vería al macho alfa sonrojado! -grita muriendo se con los demás de la risa

Yo me largo! -grita enfadado el mitad zorro mientras se dirigía de nuevo al pasillo de la oficina- que se crees~!? -se quejaba por lo bajo- con que las 2:00 am? Woow no dure tanto...-se dice a si mismo el humanoide al ver el reloj que estaba en una pared del lugar

Que cara...!? -se tapa la boca justo a tiempo al ver la escena un tanto extraña, un albino tirado en el suelo con la ropa desarreglada y una pelirroja encima de la versión aniñada de su amigo, mientras este intentaba quitarse a la pelirroja de encima- me voy una hora y esto es lo que pasa~ -suspira cansadamente

-Flash back-

Agh! Esto es taaan aburrido~ -dice la pelirroja tumbada en el escritorio

Eso si~ los Toys casi no atacan hoy, eso es raro~ -se queja el albino dandole cuerda a la caja

Tal vez sea porque esta noche es especial para los antiguos no? -responde la pelirroja mientras ve los conductos- recuerda que en el juego los Old atacan mas esta noche~

Tienes razón~ -responde aburrido el ojidorado viendo las cámaras, y al ver el conducto derecho ve a su stalker personal- shin! Hay viene Bon-Bon! -grita muy asustado poniendose la mascara al instante

El conejito de juguete eh? -responde rencorosa la pelirroja mientras se pone la mascara y al ponersela entra el "conejo"

Ya dije que no me engañan...que fanatismo con ponerse esa mascara? -dice monotonamente el peliazul cielo mientras se acerca a su "presa"- me extrañaste algodoncito?

Algodoncito? En serio? Que patetico eres ligando~ -se queja por lo bajo la pelirroja mientras se hace un palm face

Oye! No arruines el momento! -se queja sonrojado el ojiverde mientras se apega mas al sonrojado albino- y bien~ si quieres estar en un traje para que estés conmigo? Ocupo a un guitarrista~

Eh? Yo...n-no se como tocar la guitarra...-se intenta escapar del conejoide (?)

Yo te enseño~ -lo mira pícaramente

Hey! Conejito de juguete! -grita la pelirroja con tono demandante mientras lo señala

Si? Que se te ofrece pelirroja! -le contesta no muy amablemente el peliazul mirándola de reojo

Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi bebe! -le contesta enojada- eso te pasa por matarme siempre a las 4:00 am! -grita aun mas encaprichada con leves lagrimillas en sus ojos

Matarte? Pero rara vez te hablo! -grita muy confundido el "conejo"

No la entenderías~ -suspira por lo bajo el albino mientras niega con la cabeza

Tu no me prohibes nada! Mira! -el conejo ante el "reto" le quita la mascara al menor y lo besa repentinamente mientras le intenta quitar su chamarra

A no! Eso no! -muy sonrojada la pelirroja y aunque su "instinto" fujoshi llore por dentro se avienta encima del conejo dejando libre a un sonrojado albino tirado en el otro extremo de la habitación

-Fin del flashback-

Déjame! Maldita mocosa! -se intenta liberar el ojiverde

Claro que no! No te le acerques a mi angelito! -lo agarra mas fuerte sin querer soltarlo y quitándose la mascara le empieza pegar con ella

Emm...-sin saber que hacer el albino se pone a darle cuerda a la cajita que estaba apunto de acabarse- Foxy! -muy asustado agarra la lampara y alumbra dejando alumbrado al pobre zorro que estaba a punto de entrar

Como rayos siempre saben cuando voy a entrar!? -se queja el "viejo" androide

Meses de tener a una amiga fanática con el juego -dice con normalidad el menor

-3:00 am-

Ya dejen de pelear! -los intenta separar el albino nervioso

Yo me largo~ -se vuelve a retirar el zorro con una gota anime muy grande en su nuca

Ya basta! -el albino sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde separa a ambos

El/ella empezó! -gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras se miran retadora mente

Uff! -se queja el albino mientras mira la caja y al ver que esta en rojo- que cara...!? -le da cuerda rápidamente olvidando checar el pasillo de enfrente

Vez por tu culpa a Its se le olvido checar la caja musical de The Marionnette! -le reprocha la pelirroja

Que!? Fue tu culpa! Ya que tu debiste checarla! -le contesta con el mismo tono el ojiverde

Oh ya cállense los dos! -grita el ojidorado- me duele la cabeza por su culpa!

Jum! -agarra la lampara y alusa al pasillo viendo a Freddy Fazbear frente a ellos a punto de entrar

Un joven alto, con un poco de musculatura pelicafe un poco largo su cabello y un poco alborotado, unos ojos azules, vestia una camisa blanca de manga larga y un chaleco color cafe con un moño negro, unos pantalones negros a juego con sus zapatos del mismo color, con su inseparable micrófono y su gorro (?) negro

Bon-Bon! Vete ya! -el albino agarra al peliazul de la muñeca y lo avienta contra el conducto de ventilación derecho

Que modales~ -se queja adolorido el peliazul y voltea a ver al albino para molestarlo pero el aura maligna del menor lo calla al instante- y-ya me voy pues...-se fue rapidamente para no sufrir la ira del menor

Rápido! -se pone la mascara la pelirroja junto al albino y al ponérsela entra Fazbear

Y tenia que ser una mascara de un oso, verdad? -se queja sin poderlo evitar el cantante al ver la notoria mascara

T-tu sabes que es una mascara? -lo mira el albino muy asustado

Claro que si! Todos lo sabemos! -responde ofendido el pelicafe- pero las reglas prohiben que les hagamos algo cuando ustedes se la ponen a tiempo...-se queja entre dientes

Ohhhh -se sorprenden los chicos en modo chibi

Ya me voy...-se da la vuelta y se dirige al pasillo

Oye! Fazbear! -grita la pelirroja repentinamente

Que? -responde el pelicafe viéndola de reojo

Te le haces lindo a mi prima~ -rie juguetona mente la pelirroja

Q-que!? -se sorprende el ojiazul peo se da vuelta un poco sonrojado y sin mas se va de la oficina

Que onda con eso? -se rie levemente el albino

Hahahaha cuando llegue mi prima lo sabrás~ -sonríe ante la idea, pero una cancioncita le borra la sonrisa

Esa canción...-susurra el albino para ambos

Esa maldita cancion de helados! Demonios! La caja! -se queja la pelirroja al reconocer la cancion- veamos, 5:00 am shin! Mmm si la armamos~ -alumbra el pasillo y los conductos y al verlos libres se dirige al conducto derecho con la lampara en mano

Que!? Estas loca!? -se queja el albino con miedo notorio

Vamos Its! Vive la vida~ o literalmente una marioneta te va a matar~ -se mete en el conducto la ojidorado y se va por hay

E-esperame! -el albino tomando la tablet la sigue mientras ambos se iban

Ahhh...! Eh? -la marioneta llega a la habitación viéndola vacía- hey! Foxy! Sabes donde esta el guardia? -le pregunta muy confundido The Marionnette

Un chico albino, muy alto, pálido, con los ojos negros y un imperceptible punto blanco en sus ojos, vestía una camisa negra de manga larga de botones con los dos primeros abiertos (?), su pantalón a juego del mismo color, sus zapatos de color negro, y con su inseparable mascara de marioneta (1)

Son dos guardias...y no loe he visto~ a menos que...-se queda pensativo ante el pensamiento de que los hayan atrapado

Los hayas atrapado verdad? Bien~ entonces yo checare para preguntar~ -se dirige al pasillo

Yo tambien voy~...-se va con The Marionnette con un deje de preocupación

-Con los chicos-

No se como rayos terminamos aqui...-se queja la pelirroja debajo de una mesa

Fue tu culpa por escaparnos de la oficina! -se queja un poco mas fuerte el albino abrazando sus rodillas

Tu viste lo que paso, si nos hubiésemos quedado The Marionnette nos hubiese matado! -le reclama la mayor- aunque...no hubiese estado mal~ -se muerde el labio juguetona mente con un sonrojo leve

Te gusto!? -se tapa rapidamente la boca al ver que grito muy fuerte

Oshe! Admite que es sexy...-susurra por lo bajo desviando la mirada

Si pero...-un ruido lo detiene y nota como alguien levanta el mantel de la mesa

Ustedes no son nada discretos~ -les habla un Fazbear

Toy Freddy~ -susurran ambos al unísono

Un chico idéntico a Freddy, solo que este tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas, y vestía una camisa lisa blanca, con un suéter cafe con botones, con su gorro con una linea roja y su micrófono en mano

Vamos a jugar~ -ríe psicópata mente el orejas de oso

Eh...nos vamos adiós~! -dicen para ambos salir corriendo

Vamos a jugar~! -se escucha que gritan otras voces para rápidamente ir detrás de ellos

Kuso! -mira la hora- 5:40 bn! Faltan 20 minutos, si sobrevivimos! -sigue corriendo la pelirroja junto al albino

Que ray...! -chocan contra algo metálico

Oh! My baby~ viniste por mi~ -se escucha una voz distorsionada por una radio conferencia (?)

Mangle!? -la pelirroja la mira extrañada con un leve sonrojo- ya llevaba rato sin verte...-desvía la mirada

Vamos a Back Stage~ -le sonríe burlonamente mientras la carga al estilo nupcial y se la lleva a ese lugar

Ney! -intenta ir detrás de ellos pero siente como lo cargan al mismo modo- hey! -se queja el menor

Me extrañaste mi algoncito~? -sonríe de lado mientras invade aun mas su espacio personal

D-dejame! -se intenta safar

Vámonos! -dice felizmente mientras se van en la misma dirección de los otros dos

-Back Stage-

Somos pésimos en el juego~! -se queja la pelirroja mientras muy forzosamente ve la hora- 5:50

Bien! Solo faltan 10 minutos! -dice emocionado el albino

Pero que mal que no puedan sobrevivir..gu-ar-di-as~ -sonríe en modo psicópata el "oso"

Empecemos con la pelirroja~ -sonríe con el mismo modo del pelicafe mientras mira rencoroso a la chica

No! Si hacen algo! Empiecen conmigo! -se queja el menor enfadado

Creo que deberíamos, convertirlos mañana no creen, chicos? -sonríe nerviosamente la rubia sonrojada

Toy Chica porque dejarlos? Hay que tener mas amigos no crees? -sonríe el pelicafe en tono yandere- ya empecemos! Mangle tu con la pelirroja! Toy Bonnie tu con ese peliblanco!

Si Boss! -gritan ambos al mismo tiempo mientras miran con sadismo a sus "presas"

Uff...y así fue como morimos~ -se queja la ojiplateado- auch! Con cuidado!

Eso duele carajo! -el albino cierra sus ojos con dolor al sentir como a ambos les ponían una mascara de animatronic

Dejen de quejarse! -dice el pelicafe

De repente se abre la puerta de una patada

Foxy? The Marionnette? -preguntan todos confundidos dejando de hacer lo que hacían

Dejalos! -dice enfadado el pirata pelirrojo dejando sorprendidos a todos incluyendo a la marioneta

Y eso porque capitán de cuarta!? -le responde con altanería el albino con las mejillas sonrojadas

Porque ellos son mis presas! -grita el pelirrojo justo a tiempo para escuchar el "yey!" Junto a las campanadas

Vivaa! Libres...uhg! -gritan ambos para al instante morirse de dolor por sus caras

Son libres por el momento...

Lo siento...

Que pena que no puedas estar conmigo, pronto serás mi guitarrista algodoncito~

Espero verte pronto, ya que tu solo me perteneces a mi, pelirroja~

Decian los cuatro Toys mientras se iban de Back Stage

Ufff...-el pelirrojo ya sin cuidado los deja libre al instante a ambos y ellos al instante se quitan la mascara que les estaban poniendo

Eso dolió! Que bueno que nunca la ponen bien~ -se soba la cara con dolor la pelirroja mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le salía de la cara

Que bueno que estemos bien~ -hace lo mismo el albino mientras se limpiaba la sangre tambien

El zorro al ver que esos niños estaban bien se dirige a la puerta con The Marionnette

Hey Foxy! -grita la pelirroja al verlo irse

Que? -responde el zorro sin darse la vuelta

Gracias por salvarnos~ -sonríe la pelirroja levemente sonrojada

Que linda~ -susurra la marioneta con un deje de burla ganando se un sonrojo mayor de la ojidorada y gruñidos de los otros dos chicos

No los salve! Simplemente yo quiero transformarlos...ellos no tendran ese privilegio~ -responde mientras se va de hay levemente sonrojado sin que ellos lo noten

Al fin enamoraron al pirata gruñón~ -dice el albino mayor

Que? -pregunta la pelirroja pero ve que ya se ha ido- vamos con Leif para que nos de nuestra paga, esta vez la merecemos mas que nunca...-se sigue sobando la cara

Vamos~ -dice el albino menor un poco serio

-En la entrada-

Que carajos les paso!? -grita el jefe preocupado al verlos con el rostro con cortes

Pues digamos que huimos de la oficina porque The Marionnette salió de su caja -dice el menor con neutralidad

Si! Fue horrible! -grita la pelirroja dramáticamente mientras se abraza a su jefe

Ya, ya paso~ -abrazo a la menor- tomen su paga, y un extra por lo que les paso -les da el bono extra con la paga- seguros que están bien?

Si~ no te preocupes! -dice la pelirroja sonriendo para aliviar a su jefe

Bien! Debemos irnos! Nos vemos luego Leif! -ambos se despiden yendo a la puerta pero al abrirla encuentran a una chica ganando miradas sorprendidas de ambos lados

S-Sakery/Nehory? -dicen al mismo tiempo las chicas

Continuara OwO

Hahaha espero les haya gustado Cx hehehehe al fin deje conti y la hice mas larga para que sean felices (?) hehehe bueno espero les guste y de nuevo gomen por no haber actualizado pero psss ya saben xD

(1) En conclusión todo de negro xD y tambien el no muestra su verdadero rostro el sigue teniendo la mascara del juego

Creo que era la unica aclaracion, y como vieron Sakery se une a la tripulación! (?) :0

Hahaha la conti para maximo es para el domingo xD

Hehehe bueno sayonara que tengas buenos días/tardes/noches Cx

PD: Gomen por faltas de ortografía…me siento jodida como para checarlo cx


	9. Bienvenida al show

Bueno psss estaba aburrida y preferi seguir con el fic xD (?) bueno es obvio que lo seguiria pero dah pereza ademas psss por una u otra razon nunca actualizo cuando quiero D: (flojera por ejemplo (?) haha bueno! Ya sin mas respondo review!

Fenix Lynx: hahaha gracias por tu review y que bueno que te haya gustado aqui tienes la conti ^^ saludos!

BORRE2222: heheeh grax por tu comentario aqui tienes la conti ^^ saludos!

Anne Holloway: hehehe ajshakshaj me alegra que te haya gustado! Hehehe que casualidad no crees (?) haishaishs es que eshos papacitos era imposible que no salieras *7* saludos!

Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: En serio!? Ya te viniste al lado fujoshi!? *7* ajsjahsjah bienvenida hermana mia (?) xD hehehe sha lo se ese conejito de juguete es un acosador de primera xD Sakery me va a ayudar tanto en esto, ya ocupaba su ayuda (?) xD hehehe espero te guste el cap, saludos! ^^

Stefy Tsukino: hehehe awww ajshaksha me shiveo (?) */o/* heheheh ese video irónicamente me lo enseño mi prima Sakery cuando le pregunte: qué onda con la frase: x cosa es amor, x cosa es vida...me enseño el video...desde ese dia no volvi a ser la misma...y rece por un foxy humano y un itsuko todas las noches hasta entonces (?) hahaha ok tal vez cx espero te guste el cap, saludos!

Hatsune Kawaii: hasjaska en serio lo haras? Sugoi desu cx me shiveo (?) */o/* hehehe intentare actualizar mas seguido aunque no prometo nada u.u hehehe grax te lo dare en el siguiente cap (?) xD hehehe sayonara espero te guste saludos!

-Bienvenida al show-

S-Sakery? Que carajos haces aquí? -le pregunta extrañada la pelirroja a su prima

Frente a ella se encontraba una chica peliplateada, cabello largo y lacio con finalidades en punta, ojiazul pero si la mirabas normal parecían color morado, vestia un short negro, una blusa color rojo floja con un sueter negro vans que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tambien tenia unos tenis vans color rojo, portaba su inseparable bolsa y unos audífonos grandes color rojos y una maleta detrás de ella

Es así como recibes a tu primita menor después de no verse durante mucho tiempo? -la peli plateada abraza a su prima pelirroja para hacerla molestar

Hey! Deja! Sabes que no me gustan los abrazos! -se intenta safar la ojiplateado y despues de varios intentos logra safarse del asfixiante abrazo de la contraria

Aww! El es Itsuko? -la albina mira al menor con admiración y emoción al por fin conocer al uke con aura de "viólame, estoy disponible, uke violable asegurado"

Sip! El es el amorsh de mi vida! -lo abraza juguetona mente la mayor sacando un sonrojo del albino- Sakery el es Itsuko, Its ella es Sakery~ mi prima -presenta la mayor de los tres con emoción- oh! Y el chico guapo de haya atrás es Leif, mi jefe~ -señala la chica mayor

Que onda? -ríe juguetona mente el mayor sin importarle el apodo que le dio la pelirroja tomando lo a broma

Que tal~? -responde la ojiazul con tono bromista-

Bien, nos vamos? Tengo taaaanto que contarte~ -emocionada la pelirroja sujeta de un brazo a al albino y de otro a la peli plateada- nos vemos en la noche Leif! -grita antes de salir corriendo y arrastrando a los dos

-Y a si los tres fueron a casa de la pelirroja, mientras un albino era obligado a llevar la maleta de la invitada que para su suerte era de rueditas, ya al llegar la peli plateada fue recibida alegremente por sus tíos, y a si el trío se dirigió al cuarto de la que vivía en esa casa, al asegurarse que sus padres estaban abajo Nehory le contó todo lo que había pasado a su prima, sobre como llego a Freddy Fazbear Pizza, sobre como ella había obligado a Its a trabajar con ella, etc.

A si que eso paso~? -pregunta la ojiazul con curiosidad

Sip! A poco no es genial? -pregunta la ojiplateada con emoción como si hubiese comido chocolate o tomado Monster (1)

Si! Eso si! -responde emocionada pero calmada la peli plateado

Pero igual es peligroso ese lugar..-responde un poco asustado el albino mientras tiembla levemente

Kyaaa~! -gritan levemente ambas primas ante la ternura del albino

Por eso lo amo! -lo abraza la pelirroja muy emocionada mientras lo besuquea en las mejillas

D-deja! -la empuja lo suficiente para alejarla y no hacerle daño mientras su cara obtiene el color mas rojo que el cabello de Foxy (?)

Princesa~ -se queja burlonamente la pelirroja mientras voltea a ver a su prima que reía ante la escena- te quedas aquí no?

Claro que si! Mi primita no puede vivir sin mi~ -dice la peliplateada en broma

Muero sin ti~! -le canta la pelirroja siguiéndole la kura (2)

Ney...tengo sueño~ me dejas dormir en tu cama? -el albino ya estaba recostado en la cama de su amiga mientras abrazaba una almohada

Claro pero...-aparta la almohada y se pone ella en ese lugar- abrazame a mi~

C-callate! -se sonroja muy notoriamente el albino pero debido al sueño no hace mas que callarse y dormirse entre los brazos de su amiga

Es tan tierno! -se sonroja de la emoción la ojiazul

Por eso lo amo! -tambien se sonroja la pelirroja mientras juega con sus cabellos- oye igual dormire un rato, antes de que escuches mis incoherencias de nuevo, no te molesta?

Nah! Jugare Osu! Mientras~ -saca su laptop de su maleta y la va prendiendo

Bien...hasta al rato...-la pelirroja se queda dormida abrazando al albino

-Luego de un par de horas-

-Luego de haber pasado todo el día entre despertando tarde, jugando competencias en Osu!, y ya yendo a "dormir" a la casa de Itsuko para que sus padres no sospechen...-

Segura que tus padres no sospecharan? -pregunta dudosa la peliplateada

Claro que no! Siempre funciona! -responde despreocupadamente feliz la pelirroja

Claro que si! Entonces vamos! -responde emocionado el albino mientras los tres se dirigen a su casa y al entras notan que aun no llegan sus padres

Hey Its tus padres aun no llegan que suerte -responde aliviada la mayor de todos

Eso creo...-suspira cansadamente el albino- vamos al cuarto! -"recupera" los animos y sube corriendo a el mientras las otras dos lo siguen

Que rayos!? -pregunta la peliplateada al ver a una chica tricolor atada a la cama

No la desataste!? -pregunta la pelirroja viendo al albino sorprendido

Después del trabajo me quede en tu casa todo el dia! -se intenta safar del tema el albino menor

Vamos desatala! -dice la pelirroja y ambos la desatan

Te gusta hacerle bullying a este par verdad? -responde la ojiazul mientras niega con la cabeza sonriendo levemente

Cuando no lo haga duda que sea yo~ -responde juguetona mente

-Luego de despertar a Kuro-

Me dejaron mucho tiempo aqui! -se queja en pucheros la peli tricolor

Gomen nos olvidamos~ -se intenta defender la pelirroja

Jum! -la tricolor se da la vuelta haciendo un puchero

Te llevaremos al trabajo esta noche si quieres~ -dice la pelirroja sabiendo que eso la contentara

Que!? -gritan tanto albino como tricolor, uno por desagrado y otra por emoción

Arigato! -se le avienta encima la tricolor a la pelirroja

Hai, hai! Pero ya vámonos que ya es tarde~ -mira que son las 11:55 y al verla jala a los 3 y se van corriendo al lugar

-Ya al llegar al restaurante-

Ll-Llegamos a tiempo...-suspira cansada la pelirroja

Si! No puedo creer que hayamos corrido todo esto~ -se queja tambien la peli plateada

Donde estará Chica~ -pregunta la ojiazul mientras mira a todos lados emocionada como niña chiquita

Que débiles son~ -dice el albino al ser "mejor-corredor-que-las-raras-antisociales-que-tiene-como-amigas"

Que les paso? -dice el joven jefe del lugar-

Leif! Que onda? -se le avienta encima juguetona mente la pelirroja

Quieres algo? -le dice el muchacho al verla

Me conoces bien~ -rie nerviosamente- bien, se puede quedar mi niña hermosa -señala a la tricolor- y a mi prima querida~ -señala a la peliplateada

Sabes los riesgos verdad? Sabes que pasara si atrapan a uno de ustedes, verdad? -dice serio el peli azul oscuro(1)

Sip -dice como si nada la pelirroja con una sonrisa despreocupada

Bien! Diviertanse! Con gusto mientras mas se unan a la fiesta mejor no creen~? -dice el oji verde- bien! Debo irme ya que yo no quiero estar en los trajes de animatronics, nos vemos luego~ -se va muy a gusto por la puerta desapareciendo en las sombras

Que tipo de persona se va caminando en la noche, solo, y sobre todo con la fama de que el es un sucesor de los que por su culpa matan a los guardias de seguridad~ -dice la peliplateada viendo como el "jefe" de su prima se iba

El tipo de persona de donde viene Leif~ -dicen tanto albino como pelirroja al ya haberse preguntado eso ellos muchas veces

Bien! Vámonos a la oficina~ -dice alegre la pelirroja pero nota como la tricolor no estaba con ellos- etto...Tu e Itsuko vallan a la oficina ahora vuelvo~ -se va por un pasillo la pelirroja

Espera a donde...!? -la ojiazul que sus ojos parecen morados intenta replicar pero ve como su prima desaparece- siempre actúa antes de pensar

Dime lo a mi, yo la soporte todas estas noches~ -bufa cansadamente el albino mientras iban a la oficina

Mi mas sentido pesamen~ -dice la de los grandes audífonos y a si ambos se dirigen a la oficina

-Con Nehory-

Ey! Tu! Arcoiris! Vámonos! No debemos estar aquí a estas horas~! -ve su ipod la pelirojizo y ve que son las 12:05 y viendo que ya están en la noche 5 es aun mas peligroso aun

Vamos! Yo quiero ver a Chica! -se queja infantil mente abriendo levemente la puerta de Parts/Service y al abrirla se ve la cara aterradora de un mitad zorro

Emm...yo quiero ver a Chica! -intenta pasar la tricolor valiendole gorro el rostro del pelirrojo mientras este al ver la insolencia de la menor intentaba morderla

La vemos cuando nos visite a la oficina si? -la pelirroja la jala para donde esta ella salvándola de la mordida justo a tiempo- Se mas tolerable con ella Foxy! -se van corriendo a regañadientes de una tricolor

El zorroide solo se queda viendo sin decir nada como el par de chicas se van corriendo y cerrando la puerta voltea a ver a su amiga rubia

Creo que tu admiradora acaba de volver~ -dice el pelirrojo con un tinte de burla en su voz

C-Callate! -se queja la rubia haciendo un leve puchero sonrojada mientras un castaño y un pelimorado se reían de ella a sus costados

Continuara! OwO

Gomen por no publicar! D: es que digamos que ya saben la flojera, la escuela, los robots de la escuela que debes hacer y que no has echo Cx, que te vallas con tu prima a un paseo y vuelvas en la noche y quedarte dormida temprano (?) si es un gran pesar xD de echo estoy haciendo esto en lugar de mi tarea Cx agradezcan ok no xD bueno! Espero les haya gustado *-* sin mas! Oh! Cierto! Características de Leif~: Chico alto, peli azul oscuro, ojiverde, pálido sin llegar a los extremos, tiene un poco de musculatura sin exagerar, y es bueno en las peleas aunque le da flojera demostrarlo xD

Bueno! Creo que eso es todo Cx ahora si! Saludos! Que tengan un buen dia/tarde/noche! ^^/

(1) El Monster es una bebida energética que venden acá en Mexico xD

(2) Kura pues podemos usarlo de muchas maneras, ejemplos: me da kura= me da risa, 2. Siguiendole la kura= siguiéndole el juego, es a interpretación xD espero se haya entendido (?)


End file.
